Cazadores del destino
by Jeremycards
Summary: (este fic es una continuacion de otro de mis fics pero igual se puede entender) en un mundo
1. Adaptacion a un nuevo mundo

** Cazadores del destino (After 3 heroes: Jeremy side)**

(Antes de comenzar a relatar esto haré unas aclaraciones, este fic es continuación de la historia original Three heroes and the Apocalipse Sword y Three heroes and the army of destruction, al finalizar estos 2 fics anteriores la historia se divide en 2 partes, la historia de Shadow y la historia de Jeremy, esta por ser la de Jeremy se llama After 3 heroes: Jeremy side (luego de 3 heroes, del lado de Jeremy), el fic anterior aun no lo eh terminado pero sentí una necesidad e inspiración de escribir este, así que para resolver eso haré un simple prologo para que se entienda sin la necesidad de leer el fic anterior)

Prologo:

Jeremy era un niño normal viviendo en el mundo normal, con el tiempo conoció a un jinete del Apocalipsis en su vida actual el cual le revelo muchas verdades, además de la existencia de una espada legendaria que obsesiono a Jeremy ya que salía en un video juego, junto a su amigo Shadow himura se entrenaron y con ayuda del jinete Gabriel, alias rock consiguieron la espada del Apocalipsis, La Segadora de Almas y otras 2 armas legendarias, la Gork Nova y Voldigar, luego de esto los jinetes del Apocalipsis de otro mundo atacaron pero los jinetes unidos con la ayuda de Jeremy y Shadow lograron vencerlos y salvar la tierra, sin embargo los jinetes de este mundo murieron en la batalla, incluyendo a Rock, la segadora de almas devoro las almas de los jinetes de los otros mundos con lo que consiguió un poder extraordinario, Jeremy decidió usar ese poder para cumplir su sueño y el de Shadow de abandonar ese mundo, Shadow se fue a una dimensión desconocida a encontrar a el legendario mago Merlín, mientras que Jeremy decidió ir a la dimensión de Sakura, aquella que el podía ver en la televisión como todo el mundo, pero al parecer cierto error ocurrió y Jeremy no termino donde esperaba, ¿o tal ves si?...

Capitulo 1: Adaptación a un mundo desconocido

¿Uh?... ¿donde estoy?... ¿Sakura?... ¿llegue aquí al fin o donde estoy?........ –Jeremy havia aparecido en un lugar desconocido, estaba muy agotado por la energía que uso para llegar hasta allí y no podía abrir los ojos, Jeremy ya tenia sus 20 años, 1 año duro su aventura en su mundo natal, su pelo marrón atado con coleta estaba despeinado, sus ojos también eran marrones, vestía como siempre una camiseta azul de mangas cortas de un material especial muy resistente, y abajo una camiseta de mangas mas largas negra, en el cuello tenia atado un pañuelo rojo y llevaba un pantalón negro con varios bolsillos y un cinturón marrón en la cintura, también tenia otro cinturón atado en la pierna derecha, su calzado eran unas zapatillas muy modernas azules y negras, echas de un material especial que no se desgastaba mucho, en su espalda traía como siempre a la Segadora de Almas, que al estar enfundada era invisible, mientras que en su cintura tenia su daga hechizada la pequeña segadora como el la llamaba mas bien la little soul reaver, al ver que no podía abrir sus ojos ni mucho menos despertarse, Jeremy opto por dormir, cuando se despertó era de noche, al parecer eran las 6 de la mañana y esta ves Jeremy si pudo abrir sus ojos y levantarse, gracias a la segadora su energía se recupero rápido, al levantarse vio una estructura de metal blanca y roja alrededor suyo, cuando se asomo a la punta vio una gigantesca torre abajo suyo-

¡¡¡¡¡¡HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ¡E e e eestoy en la torre de Tokio! –Jeremy descubrió el lugar donde estaba con facilidad pero grandes dudas recorrieron su cabeza al instante-

¿P p pero….donde estoy?¿ Es esto el mundo de Sakura? ¿O acaso me equivoque y solo me transporte a otra parte del mundo?.... ¡¿y donde estará Shadow?! Si acaso me equivoque no se adonde habrá ido a parar el……… ¡Bueno lo mejor será que baje de aquí!- Jeremy salto de la torre y se comenzó a deslizar por uno de los lados de esta a toda velocidad, al llegar abajo llegaba con un gran impulso así que siguió corriendo para llegar a un lugar seguro, apenas bajo se encontró con una gran avenida y sin poder evadirla grito…-

¡VOLARE! –Con este simple hechizo Jeremy dio un gran salto hacia la cumbre de un edificio y siguió corriendo por estos hasta llegar a un parque alejado en el que se sentó bajo un árbol-

(Suspira) ………….me pregunto donde estoy………… ¿estará Sakura aquí realmente?............. ¿y que tal si no?............... ¡el sueño de mi vida es este, por favor que no se rompa así! Me esforcé mucho………… Hoe… ¿Que diría rock si me viera? –Jeremy empezó a imaginarse-

¡Vamos tío! ¡No seas estupido!, ¡Ahh ves que eres patético no te tires abajo así! –Jeremy tenía la cabeza algo baja-

Si… rock diría eso… Ya soy grande, me estoy comportando como un niño…. Pero nunca quise crecer… yo quería permanecer pequeño como sakura…. Pero a este punto ya no me importa como, solo quiero estar con ella ¿pero que haré si no llegue? Use 4 almas de jinetes para crear suficiente poder, ¡nunca lograre hacer eso de nuevo!......... hoe……tengo hambre……¿mmm que tengo aquí? –Jeremy reviso uno de sus bolsillos y saco unas galletas-

Esto es…. –Jeremy pudo recordar muy bien un día de campo con Shadow y Rock, justo cuando tenían ese día de campo fue cuando finalmente llegaron los jinetes de otros mundos-

Esto lo iba a comer con mis amigos… Que estupido soy… me siento solo… Pero quizá si estoy en el mundo de Sakura, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, no tengo que pensar en eso… –Jeremy algo deprimido comió las galletas- tal ves en otro lugar o en otro mundo Shadow esta comiendo las suyas ahora… diablos… Hubiera dejado que venga conmigo…- un poco más tarde se levanto y empezó a caminar, veía a la gente pasar a su lado cuando se comenzó a preguntar cosas-

Bueno, definitivamente no estoy en mi mundo, algo es seguro, estoy en Tokio, pero los japoneses no tienen ojos rasgados, tienen pelos de colores no naturales en mi mundo y hablan en mi idioma, se parece como a un anime, definitivamente estoy en otro mundo –Jeremy sonrió- sii eso es un buen inicio –Jeremy siguió caminando y se quedo sentado en una banca de otro parque pensativo-

bueno… sea como sea tendré que sobrevivir, aquí… pero necesitare papeles, documentos y dinero y no tengo forma de conseguir acta de nacimiento y todas esas cosas, soy un extraño sin ningún tipo de identificación aparecido en medio de Tokio………mm ¡solo me queda una alternativa! –ya se había echo de noche, y Jeremy vio un callejón oscuro-

Bien, parece un buen lugar para buscar información –la forma de actuar de Jeremy cambio al instante y sonrió confiadamente –Jeremy entro al callejón donde encontró a varios sujetos con aspecto de criminales organizados hablando, entonces Jeremy se acerco diciendo-

Hola chicos, ¿que tal? Necesito que me den algo de información ¿ok? –los sujetos miraron a Jeremy con cara rara entonces uno se le acerco-

¿Bien bien que tenemos aquí? ¿Quieres información? ¡te saldrá cara amigo! –Jeremy se cruzó de brazos y miro confiadamente al hombre-

¿De veras? ¿Y que tan caro puede ser eh? –el hombre parecía molesto, entonces saco un arma y le apunto a Jeremy diciendo…-

Todo lo que tengas, y dudosamente te demos tu información –Jeremy seguía sonriendo tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados entonces abrió uno sonriente- ¿really? –Jeremy levanto una mano y con su telequinecis lanzo el arma del tipo bastante lejos, entonces tomo la lil soul reaver (lil sr abreviado) y la hizo crecer unos 10 cm. (la lil sr no tiene filo, este crece cuando el portador lo ordena y el tamaño de esta depende del poder que tenga el portador) entonces puso el filo en el cuello del criminal-

Insisto, dime lo que necesito –Jeremy vio que los otros tipos sacaban sus armas y al igual que al anterior se las quito con telequinecis-

¿Bien seguiremos jugando o me dirán lo que necesito? Miren que mis juegos no terminan nunca bien –el tipo quedo temblando al tener el filo de la lil sr en su cuello y pregunto-

¿Q q que quieres s s saber? –Jeremy le quito la lil sr del cuello y siguió sonriendo confiado-

Solo responde esta simple pregunta, y no mientas o te buscare para matarte, ¿donde encuentro a los Yakuza? –al otro día en la mañana, en el tranquilo barrio de Tomoeda en Tokio, si había una Sakura aunque Jeremy no lo savia, esta Sakura tenia 19 años, vivía con su padre Fujitaka, Touya ya con sus 25 años se había ido a vivir solo con Yukito-

¡Sakura!.....¡¡Sakuraaaaa!!, ¡¡SAKURAAAA!!, ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE! –los gritos de Fujitaka se oían desde debajo de la casa, mientras Sakura se despertaba aun medio dormida-

(Bostezo) awwwww que bien dormí…… ¡Ahh la hora! ¡¡¡La hora!!! ¡¡Le prometí a Tomoyo que la iría a ver al canal!! –sakura se comenzó a cambiar a toda velocidad para alistarse rápido-

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 19 años, vivo con mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto en el barrio de Tomoeda, mi hermano Touya vive con su amigo Yukito, ese chico me gustaba en la infancia pero luego descubrí que lo que sentía por el no era amor, mi mama Nadeishco Kinomoto murió a mis 3 años, hace 2 años que termine la escuela secundaria, cuando termine empecé a buscar empleo pero sin darme cuenta, conocí algunas personas que me empezaron a enseñar magia, estudie magia durante los 2 años y me volví una maga muy poderosa, al parecer es algo natural en mi, ya tenia grandes poderes hace tiempo, gracias a esa magia me dedique a ser aventurera, ¡pero no gano nada de dinero! ¡¡Tengo que conseguir empleo pronto!!. Mi mejor amiga se llama Tomoyo Daidougi, la conozco desde segundo grado de primaria, es muy buena aunque algo rara, es hija de la dueña de la empresa Daidougi, es muy rica, pero lo extraño es que en ves de trabajar en su empresa se hizo reportera de TV, la verdad es muy buena en eso, ella es encantadora, ¡por eso se volvió popular muy rápido! ¡Hoy prometí ir al canal a verla tengo que apurarme!

-luego de desayunar con su padre Sakura salio corriendo hacia la estación del bus, pero mientras iba en el viaje pensaba…-

¿Hoe?..... Cierto… no lo recordaba pero de repente se me vino a la cabeza, anoche tuve un sueño algo raro… ¿mmm como era?....... ah lo recuerdo… era un señor de cabello largo azul y gafas con una mirada muy fría… que estaba flotando arriba de una ciudad muy grande que flotaba en el agua…. Que habrá sido eso……… Que raro le preguntare a mi guía espiritual –luego del largo viaje sakura llego al edificio de el canal-

¡Waaaaa si que es grande! ¡Nunca havia venido antes! –sakura sonrió alegremente-

Aunque mi amiga Tomoyo es reportera, a veces también conduce el programa, ¡es asombroso!

-sakura entraba alegremente al edificio del canal, mientras que en otra parte…-

Bien! Aquí es donde me dijo ese soquete que estaban –Jeremy había ido a donde le indico el criminal que están los Yakuza, era un club nocturno que tenia una entrada secreta custodiada por 2 hombres vestidos se negro, Jeremy se acerco a ellos-

Hola chicos, necesito ver al jefe de los Yakuza, ¿me pueden llevar con el? –Jeremy miraba muy sonriente mientras los tipos lo miraban estupefactos ante su forma de actuar-

¿Eh? ¿¿Que te crees!?? ¡Largo de aquí! Nadie puede ver al jefe… Ahh pero por otra parte conoces nuestra guarida ¡¡no te puedes ir tan fácil! –ambos Yakuza sacaron ametralladoras de mano y comenzaron a disparar a Jeremy, quien a toda velocidad saco la segadora que estaba invisible y se cubrió de todos los balazos por el tamaño de esta-

¿Que? ¿De donde saco semejante espada? –Los tipos gastaron sus balas luego de un momento-

Oh guys lo hacen difícil todo –Jeremy corto en 2 ambas ametralladoras con la segadora y puso la segadora en el cuello de uno-

¡Ahora me llevaran ante su jefe o me tomare las cosas más en serio! –los Yakuza atemorizados abrieron la puerta y fueron guiando a Jeremy hasta que llegaron con el jefe, entonces uno abrió la puerta y entro-

S… señor p…por favor espere un segundo –el Yakuza atemorizado entro a hablar con el jefe-

Señor, un tipo quiere verlo, ¡tiene unos poderes increíbles casi nos mata! –el jefe reacciono mal al escuchar eso-

¿Que? ¿Poderes? Mmm déjalo pasar –los Yakuza se fueron y dejaron a Jeremy con el jefe-

¿Así que usted es el jefe de todos esos patanes eh?, hablare rápido, necesito documentos, actas de nacimientos, todo lo que un ciudadano necesita, falso y rápido y que nadie pueda notar que son irreales –Jeremy hablo rápido ya que no tenia pensado perder tiempo-

Tranquilo muchacho, no actúes exaltado, ¿quieres eso? ¡Pues lo tendrás!, pero según me dijeron mis hombres tienes poderes, así que te haré los papeles mas reales y hasta hackearemos computadoras del gobierno para que no haya el menor problema si lo deseas, pero te pediré un favor –Jeremy empezó a molestarse y se cruzo de brazos-

¿Que favor? –el jefe Yakuza sonrió- bien es muy simple, mis hombres te llevaran a una base militar cerca de aquí, no esta muy oculta, es a 2 horas de Tokio, adentro tienen una fuente de energía ilimitada, pura tecnología, una pelota del tamaño de una bola de billar, pero lo que conectes ahí tiene energía ilimitada, roba eso y tráemelo, y tendrás tus documentos para mañana- Jeremy sonrió confiadamente-

Ok, ¿y que estamos esperando? –el jefe sonrió y llamo a sus hombres que lo llevaron a una limusina que empezó a llevar a Jeremy a la base, mientras que en el canal Sakura encontraba a Tomoyo, nadie savia lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y Jeremy aun no savia donde se encontraba en verdad…-

** Continuara**

** Aclaraciones:**

Yakuza: los mafiosos japoneses

Hoe: expresión típica usada por Sakura en la serie original en japonés, Jeremy adopto esa frase para si mismo también, por lo tanto ambos la usan, depende como se use puede significar, ¡oh! O un, ¿¿quee?? O un, ahhhh, y varias cosas mas

Volare: Jeremy usa un tipo de magia que usa el poder interno, este es uno de los hechizos de esa magia que sirve para saltar muy alto.

Soul Reaver: el término en ingles de la segadora de almas

Bien, este es el primer capitulo, no pensaba hacerlo aun pero estaba muy ansioso y inspirado así que me adelante haha, por si no lo entendieron esta no es la dimensión de sakura en el futuro sino que es una dimensión alterna, aquí todo es como si nunca hubieran existido las cartas Clow y estuvieran todos unos 9 años en el futuro, excepto por el echo que Yukito y Yue no son la misma persona, aquí aparecerán los mismos personajes pero con roles diferentes, tratare que aparezcan todos, desde Yamasaki hasta el mas obvio Shaoran y Meiling, pero creo que el caso de… Bueno mejor no les adelanto, pero un personaje tendrá un rol muuuy cambiado, si tienen comentarios o sugerencias o solo quieren criticarme o decirme que les gusto el fic, mandenlos a Jeremycardshotmail.com aprecio muchísimo los mensajes que me mandan bueno es todo, hasta luego!


	2. El misterioso chico Rubio

** Cazadores del Destino**

****

Capitulo 2: el extraño chico rubio

¡Tomoyo! –Sakura había llegado con Tomoyo al canal en donde trabajaba y se acerco alegremente a ella-

¡Muy buenos días Sakura! ¡Te estuve esperando! –Tomoyo estaba alegremente esperando a Sakura, su programa estaba a punto de comenzar, ella estaba con su pelo atado por una coleta y vestida con un traje azul muy elegante, mientras que sakura venia con ropa casual, por lo que se sonrojo un poco al verla-

Hoe… todos están muy bien vestidos aquí –Tomoyo rió ante el comentario de Sakura, entonces el director la llamo-

¡Señorita Daidougi estamos por comenzar! –Todos ya se habían comenzado a acomodar en sus lugares para el programa-

Lo siento Sakura ya comienza el ¿programa luego hablaremos si? –Tomoyo siempre estaba muy sonriente, tal ves eso era lo que cautivaba a los tele espectadores-

¡Mucha suerte Tomoyo! –Tomoyo hizo una seña de Ok y se sentó en su lugar, mientras tanto en la limusina, Jeremy se había dormido-

Diablos, ¿porque no podemos matar a este chico? ¡Es un problema! –los Yakuza que iban con el no aguantaban la presencia de Jeremy por lo que les hizo a sus compañeros-

Aguanta Yusuke, ¡si lo matamos el jefe nos aniquilara! Al menos esperemos a que tenga esa esfera –mientras decían esto Jeremy sonreía y abría un ojo pensando-

Hehe, y se creen que pueden matarme –luego de un rato llegaron finalmente cerca de la base, era una planicie bastante desierta, la limusina estaciono detrás de una montaña y Jeremy se bajo de esta-

Bien te esperaremos aquí ¡vuelve pronto y no causes problemas! –Los Yakuza simplemente no toleraban tener que estar con Jeremy-

Hey ustedes vuelvan a la base, ¡les llevare su juguete mañana cuando tengan mis papeles, ahora largo! –los Yakuza se enfadaron un poco pero no hicieron nada y se marcharon-

¡Ok ahora a infiltrarme! –Jeremy puso encima suyo una ilusión con su poder psíquico para verse como uno de los militares, entonces se acerco sin ser visto a la base y usando el hechizo "volare" entro a la base sin muchos problemas, ya adentro entro como si nada-

¡So far so good! ¡Esto es muy fácil! –Jeremy se infiltro como si nada y fue hasta la habitación donde tenían la esfera, ahí vio un guardia con cara de cansado-

Oye amigo ¿quieres que te reemplace un momento mientras te vas a buscar un café? Te ves cansado –el tipo miro a Jeremy y asintió con la cabeza-

Si, no me vendría mal, gracias compañero ¡vuelvo enseguida! –Jeremy sonrió aguantándose la risa-

¡No hay problema colega! –el tipo se fue y mientras se iba Jeremy le saco la llave de el cuarto con telequinecis y abrió la puerta-

¡De nada invecil! Ahhaha –Jeremy abrió la puerta y para su desgracia se encontró con un cuarto con muchísima tecnología y varias placas de acero reforzado cubriendo el paso y varios paneles para poner claves muestras de pupila, etc.-

Ok… esto puede ser un problema…………ah, ¡Nevermind! al diablo con la infiltración –Jeremy cambio su disfraz por uno de un chico rubio con armadura y saco la soul reaver y con varios espadazos abrió todas las puertas de acero hasta llegar a la esfera, lógicamente las alarmas sonaron-

Nice ahora tomo esto y me largo rápido –Jeremy tomo la esfera y se vio rodeado de militares-

¡Quieto! ¡Manos en alto! –Jeremy giro sus ojos y dijo-

¡Volare! –Jeremy levanto la segadora y dio un salto rompiendo el techo y salio por arriba de la base, luego corrió hasta salir afuera de la base donde lo rodearon miles de militares-

¡Ohhh damn! ¡esto puede ser malo! –mientras tanto en el canal de televisión la noticia ya había llegado de un chico rubio que estaba robando la base militar-

¿¿Queee?? ¿Una base militar? –Sakura se quedo perpleja ante la noticia y vio que Tomoyo con su equipo de filmacion se iban a cubrir la noticia-

¡Tomoyo espera! ¡Llevame con ustedes! –Sakura se subió a la camioneta de Tomoyo y su equipo-

Esta bien Sakura ¡vamos rápido! ¡Será una gran noticia! –Tomoyo sonreía mucho sin pensar en la gravedad de la situación, por su parte Jeremy…-

Bueno chicos ¿como quieren que acabe con ustedes? ¿Sutil o rudamente? –los militares no escucharon a Jeremy y comenzaron a disparar, pero al hacerlo Jeremy dio un salto altísimo, cuando trataron de verlo el sol detrás de el los segó, en el aire Jeremy saco la segadora y al caer dio un impulso hacia delante y a toda velocidad comenzó a cortar todas las puntas de las armas de los militares hasta que todos quedaron desarmados y en el medio Jeremy quedo con la espada al hombro sonriente-

Oigan, no soy cualquier chico tengan cuidado hehe –en ese instante las camionetas del canal llegaban-

¿Eh? Hehe… ¡Los reporteros llegan antes que nadie siempre! –Sakura se había bajado antes y estaba subida en una colina mirando con largavistas lo que pasaba y a su lado tenia una TV de mano en la que veía el programa de Tomoyo-

¿Quien será este chico?... ¿eh? ¿porque las armas de los militares están todas rotas? –Sakura no había llegado a ver lo que pasó antes de eso-

Bien guys ¡¿quieren seguir jugando o que?! –Tomoyo había salido de su camioneta y estaba reportando los sucesos mientras sakura miraba por su TV portátil-

Hemos llegado al lugar de los hechos donde un chico de aparentemente 18 años esta peleando contra el ejercito, los rumores dicen que es un terrorista internacional ¡pero nadie esta seguro!, como pueden ver este es un chico rubio y lleva una armadura estilo medieval… -en ese momento Sakura lanzó un suspiro muy grande-

¿¿¿HOEE??? ¿¿¿RUBIOO??? ¿¿¿ARMADURA???–Sakura se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar por los largavistas, ella veía a Jeremy como el era en realidad, la ilusión no afectaba en personas con poderes mágicos-

¿Pero que? ¿Porque dice que es rubio? –Jeremy entonces dio un salto por arriba de los militares y salio corriendo-

¡Ok ya me aburrí de esto, see ya! -Jeremy empezó a correr a toda velocidad, pero un helicóptero salio de la base a perseguirlo-

¿Oh no se cansan? –Jeremy con su telequinecis paro las paletas del helicóptero que luego cayo sin remedio pero los que iban en el saltaron antes-

Ese chico… tiene un gran poder –Sakura seguía mirando sin entender nada aun, pero entonces un tanque de guerra salio a enfrentar a Jeremy-

¡Hey! ¿No se lo están tomando muy enserio? –a Jeremy le cayo una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver esto-

¡Ladrón quieto ahí! ¡Eso es algo muy importante devuelve ese artefacto ahora! –el tanque de guerra apunto a Jeremy sin titubear-

Bah, que aburridos, ya mejor termino esto ¡me quiero ir! –Jeremy empezó a correr a toda velocidad de frente al tanque con la soul reaver hacia atrás-

¡Ok! ¡TENSEIKEN SLASH! –Jeremy hizo un corte de giro completo en diagonal que partió en 2 al tanque de guerra, al hacer esto los militares quedaron perplejos y los que estaban dentro del tanque salieron corriendo-

Nunca subestimen a la espada del Apocalipsis ¿ok? –Jeremy les guiño un ojo a los militares asustados, mientras Sakura quedaba sorprendida-

¿¿¿Pero que es eso??? ¡Esa espada es fuera de lo común! –Jeremy entonces escapo sin que los militares lo persigan más-

¡Increíble! ¡El criminal escapo venciendo a todos los militares! ¡Oh que será de la ciudad con un criminal así suelto! –Tomoyo terminaba su reporte mientras que Sakura quedaba muy confundida, al otro día por la mañana Jeremy fue a darle la esfera al jefe Yakuza-

¡¡Excelente!! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Vi en el noticiero como venciste a esos patanes militares! ¡Aquí tienes todos los papeles y las computadoras del gobierno te tienen anotado en todas partes! –El jefe Yakuza se veía muy feliz y Jeremy solo sonreía con los brazos cruzados-

¡Eres un criminal fabuloso! ¡Deberías unirtenos! –El jefe Yakuza en su cabeza empezaba a pensar miles de crímenes con la ayuda de Jeremy-

Haha, ese es el problema amigo, no soy un criminal sino un justiciero –Jeremy sonrió mucho al jefe Yakuza quien cambio su expresión de felicidad a miedo en un segundo, poco después todos los Yakuza se encontraban en una jaula de piedra en medio de un parque y encima de la jaula estaba la esfera de energía con una nota, que al leerla un policía decía…-

"perdón por robarme esa esfera, pero la necesitaba para capturarle a estos chicos, no se preocupen, un Treasure Hunter no es un criminal" –esta nota fue escrita en diarios y TV, incluso Sakura en su casa la pudo ver-

Un…. ¿Treasure Hunter?

** Continuara**

Ok este fue el capitulo 2, las cosas comenzaron a tener acción pero aun no empezó la verdadera historia principal, como habrán notado la forma de ser de Jeremy cambia repentinamente a la hora de pelear, cuando lo hace dice muchas frases en ingles que como muchos no las deben conocer las aclarare junto con otras cosas.

** Aclaraciones:**

So far so good = hasta ahora todo bien

Nevermind = ni hablar

Nice = lindo/genial

Damn = diablos

Guys = chicos

See ya = nos vemos

Tenseiken Slash: este es un ataque de un personaje de video juegos que Jeremy adapto para si mismo, también adapto otro ataque que lo verán mucho mas adelante.

Treasure Hunter: el término en ingles para cazador de tesoros, desde que vivía en el otro mundo Jeremy fue cazador de tesoros, simplemente se mete en tumbas, ruinas, etc. Y roba tesoros para venderlos


	3. El poder del viento

** Cazadores del Destino**

Capitulo 3: el poder del viento

-2 días habían pasado desde que Jeremy entrego a los criminales, había estado durmiendo en árboles todo este tiempo- bien, ya tengo mis papeles ahora lo que necesito es dinero, mmm me pregunto si… tal ves, mejor pruebo –Jeremy saco un mapa de su bolsillo- ¡aha! Rock me dio este mapa de las ruinas atlantes una ves, me pregunto si serán las mismas aqu

-Jeremy vio una ruina atlante cercana llamada "Ruinas de la ciudad del viento" y decidió investigar, por lo visto era una ruina subterránea cuya entrada estaba localizada en un campo en Osaka, mientras tanto Sakura recorría el centro de Tomoeda dirigiéndose al templo Tsukimine-

Mmm espero que la señorita Misuki me pueda dar información sobre este chico y su espada y tal ves también sobre los Treasure hunters –la señorita Misuki en esta dimensión era la guía espiritual de Sakura, ella fue quien la introducio en la magia y poseía unos grandes poderes, sin embargo Sakura con su habilidad natural para la magia la había superado, Sakura entro al Templo Tsukimine y se encontró con Kaho Misuki en la entrada barriendo-

¡¡Señorita Misuki!! –Sakura se acerco alegremente saludando a Kaho quien la saludo de vuelta muy sonriente-

Buenos días Sakura –luego de los saludos ambas entraron dentro del templo donde la señorita Misuki le sirvió algo de te a Sakura- bien Sakura ¿de que querías hablarme? –Sakura se puso seria y saco un periódico-

Esto, supongo que usted vio a ese chico que capturo a los Yakuza ¿verdad? –Kaho tomo el periódico y vio la foto de Jeremy con su disfraz de chico rubio-

Si… pero este no era el chico –Sakura puso sus manos sobre la mesa-

¡Así es! En las fotos se ve así, pero tenia una ilusión puesta sobre el, quienes poseemos magia lo vemos bien pero solo si lo vemos en carne y hueso o TV, en fotos sale la ilusión, mire, quiero saber quien es ese chico señorita Misuki, además dijo ser un Treasure Hunter, ¿usted sabe lo que es eso? –Kaho se tomo el mentón y pensó un segundo-

mmm, si la verdad no savia que seguía existiendo gente que se dedique a eso, veras Sakura, los Treasure Hunters, o mejor dicho Cazadores de Tesoros, son personas que entran en ruinas que nadie mas encuentra o tal ves entran en ruinas conocidas pero encuentran cosas que nadie mas lo hace y se llevan todo lo de valor que pueden, son muy hábiles y poderosos por sobre todo, hay mitos y historias antiguas que dicen que en varias ruinas en los lugares mas secretos existen monstruos… solo los Treasure Hunters llegaban hasta esos lugares tan remotos de las ruinas y eran capaces de pelear con semejantes enemigos, creía que ya no existían porque no hay mas gente tan fuerte como para pelear contra esos monstruos pero veo que me equivoque –Kaho sonrió a Sakura y apoyo su cabeza en su mano- esos tipos podían vivir de sus aventuras, era muy emocionante –Sakura al oír esto se quedo con muy sorprendida y ilusionada-

Vivir… de sus aventuras… -Sakura dio un salto muy alegremente y empezó a agitar sus brazos rápido- ¡¡siiiii!! ¡Tengo que encontrar a ese chico! ¡¡Seré una Treasure Hunter!! –Kaho sonrió y tomo un libro-

Pues bien si eso quieres, este libro cuenta de ruinas de la Atlántida repartidas por el mundo, son las que tienen mejores tesoros y son las mas peligrosas, hay una cerca de aquí, te convendría empezar por allí y si este chico acaba de aparecer probablemente vaya allí –Kaho le mostró el libro a Sakura quien estaba muy alegre, entonces esta levanto su mano diciendo…-

SIIIII ¡¡seré una Treasure Hunter!! ¡¡Muchas gracias, ahora no tendré que buscar empleo!! –Sakura salio alegremente mientras Kaho la miraba alegremente, enseguida Sakura tomo un vuelo hacia Osaka-

Bien así que esto es Osaka, tengo que encontrar esas tales ruinas atlantes de las que me hablo la señorita Misuki –Sakura se registro en un hotel y luego tomo su equipo y se dirigió hacia las ruinas a donde le indico la profesora-

Bueno… llegué, creo que acampare aquí y esperare que se muestre ese chico, si no aparece en un tiempo supongo que iré sola –Sakura instalo su carpa un tanto escondida vigilando la entrada de la ruina, estas entradas no se veían a simple vista, había que tocar cierto lugar de unas piedras que habían allí para entrar, pero Sakura no savia eso, mientras tanto Jeremy venia en otro vuelo aunque un tanto distinto-

¡¡¡HEY!!! ¡Polizonte! –Jeremy se había metido a escondidas en un avión hacia Osaka hasta que uno de los ayudantes lo descubrió escondido con las cosas de los pasajeros-

Oh oh, lo siento amigo pero creo que esta es mi parada… hehe –Jeremy abrió un pedaso de la pared del avión con la Soul Reaver y salto por esta abertura, mientras el ayudante sostenía las cosas de los viajeros para que no se vuelen- ¡woooooohooooooo esto es genial! –Jeremy caía directo a la ciudad central de Osaka-

¡Fasterious! –Jeremy uso este hechizo que aumenta su velocidad y agilidad considerablemente y comenzó a correr por el costado de un edificio- ¡Volare! –Jeremy dio un salto y siguió corriendo por el medio de la calle a toda velocidad y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la entrada de la ruina del viento-

¡Y allí esta! –Jeremy llegó a la entrada de las ruinas donde vio las piedras- ya veo, clásica entrada a ruinas atlantes, suerte que Rock me enseño a abrirlas –Jeremy empezó a apretar ciertos lugares de las rocas, mientras tanto Sakura a lo lejos lo vio-

¡¡HOEEE!! ¡¡Es ese chico tengo que apresurarme!! –Sakura comenzó a guardar sus cosas pero antes que se pudiera dar cuenta Jeremy ya había entrado a la ruina- HOEEEEE –Sakura comenzó a apresurarse más, mientras tanto Jeremy estaba dentro de la ruina ya-

Linda ruina, bastante típica para los atlantes, demasiado típica diría yo –Jeremy iba caminando por la ruina hasta que vio un mural con muchos colores- hehe, Rock también me enseño como abrir esto –Jeremy toco 7 colores, Gris, Verde, Azul, Celeste, Rojo, Amarillo y Violeta y entonces el mural comenzó a brillar y unas escaleras se abrieron junto a Jeremy, apenas bajo por estas Sakura llegó al lugar-

Ay ¡¡me tengo que apresurar!! –Jeremy siguió caminando y entonces un monstruo con forma de lagarto pequeño en 2 patas apareció-

Hehe, como no podía faltar, una ruina típica atlante tiene enemigos típicos atlantes –cuando Jeremy se preparo a atacar de repente una flecha de luz apareció desde detrás suyo destrozando al monstruo de un golpe-¿Qué fue eso? –Jeremy se volteo- ¿Quién esta ahí?

-entonces, Jeremy vio a Sakura allí parada enfrente suyo, en ese momento su pupila se achico y sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir, el deseo que venia pidiendo desde hacia 10 años acababa de ser cumplido, Jeremy apenas podía creerlo, aun no podía moverse-

Hola, espero haberte ayudado, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –Sakura le hablaba sonriente al paralizado Jeremy- ¿uh? ¿Te pasa algo?

-en ese instante miles de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Jeremy quien corrió directo a Sakura para abrazarla-

¡Hoeee!... oye… ¿que pasa? –Sakura no podía entender que le pasaba a Jeremy, pero sintió que el tenia un gran cariño por ella y le devolvió el abrazo, Jeremy era apenas un poco mas alto que Sakura- ya… tranquilo ¿que te pasa? –el soltó a Sakura pero la siguió tomando de los hombros-

¡Si! ¡Eres tú! No hay duda, eres más grande pero si eres tú, ¡eres Sakura! –Sakura se quedo mirando confundida a Jeremy-

¿Acaso me conoces? –Jeremy se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta y le sonrió a Sakura-

Si… es una larga historia, pero ahora, todo estará bien, ¡¡ERES TU AL FIN!! , luego de todo lo que viví, al fin Sakura… -Jeremy nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, pero por su parte Sakura estaba muy confundida-

Um… bueno tengo una carpa que instale cerca, si quieres puedes contarme tu historia allí ¿si? –Jeremy sonriendo asintió con la cabeza, ambos salieron y cerrando la ruina fueron hacia la carpa donde le contó a Sakura toda su historia, desde el principio cuando apareció esa historia de ella capturando las cartas como serie de TV hasta como el comenzó a volverse poderoso para conseguir llegar con ella y salvo al mundo de los jinetes del Apocalipsis de otros mundos-

Wow, esa historia es increíble Jeremy, entonces en otro mundo hay una serie de TV que muestra mis aventuras capturando unas cartas mágicas… eso si que…………… ¡¡¡me da mucha penaaaaaaa!!! –Sakura sonreía sonrojada poniéndose las manos en la cara mientras Jeremy la miraba sonriente- es que, ¡¡imagínate todo el mundo me veía en mi vida privada que penaaaaa!! –Sakura lloraba graciosamente, entonces Jeremy le puso una mano en la cabeza-

Pues, a todos les gustabas, siempre fuiste una chica muy tierna –Jeremy le sonrió a Sakura que lo miro sonriente-

Jiji, bueno, gracias –Sakura sonrió mucho-

¿Mmm? ¿Gracias por que Sakura? –Jeremy no entendió bien porque Sakura le agradeció-

Pues, dices que hiciste todo eso por mi ¿no?, pues gracias por eso, ¡eres muy amable! –Sakura le sonrió nuevamente a Jeremy que cada vez parecía más alegre-

¡Bueno Sakura, ahora que estas aquí se que todo estará bien!, mi deseo esta cumplido, ahora haré todo lo posible por protegerte a ti y a este mundo, aunque no sea el que veía yo es muy parecido y igualmente hermoso –cuando dijo esto, Sakura miro a Jeremy contenta-

Pues me alegra que nos vayas a proteger, ¿pero ahora debemos terminar de revisar esa ruina no? –Sakura se acordó del porque estaban allí-

¡Es cierto!, no tengo un centavo necesito llevarme algo, así comprare una casa –Jeremy se levanto decidido-

Aha, podrías venir a vivir cerca mío al barrio de Tomoeda –dijo Sakura sonriente- ¡ahora vamos! Me muero por ver que encontramos –Sakura se levanto alegremente y ambos salieron de la carpa felices, entonces volvieron a entrar a la ruina y siguieron hasta donde el monstruo seguía tirado-

Bien, hay que tener cuidado Sakura, suelen haver más de estos en los alrededores –Sakura le asintió con la cabeza a Jeremy y siguieron caminando, pero para su sorpresa no encontraron más monstruos- esto es extraño, normalmente hay mas monstruos por aquí mmm a menos que haya uno grande que mate a los otros –cuando Jeremy dijo esto Sakura se asusto un poco-

Hehe…espero que no… -dijo Sakura, ambos siguieron hasta llegar a un gran cuarto oscuro- vaya no se ve nada Jeremy –Sakura hacia fuerza para ver algo pero no podía-

Si, deja que use algo de mi magia de fuego –antes que Jeremy pueda usar su magia muchas luces se empezaron a prender y ambos pudieron ver que se encontraban en un lujoso salón que al final de todo tenia un altar que no tenia nada y una estatua de un águila gigante en medio de la habitación- wow, eso es servicio…aunque esto me da mala espina

-en ese instante la estatua comenzó a romperse y el águila tomo vida, esta era de un color amarillo claro y comenzó a lanzar gritos-

¿¿¿HOEEEEEE QUÉ ES ESO JEREMYYYY??? –ambos se asustaron mucho y se echaron hacia atrás, entonces Jeremy saco la Soul Reaver-

¡No te preocupes!, eh peleado con más grandes que este –Jeremy se veía muy decidido-

¿Oh de veras? –Esto pareció esperanzar a Sakura-

Uhh… en realidad no, ese había sido Shadow –Jeremy sonrió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una mano en la nuca y Sakura se callo hacia atrás- ahh… ¡pero si pelee con muchos más fuertes que este! –Sakura se levanto y se puso en guardia-

¡Ok Jeremy, sea como sea vamos por el! –Sakura estaba decidida, entonces Jeremy con el hechizo Volare dio un salto hacia este monstruo, pero este le dio un golpe con el ala que lo lanzó volando hacia un costado- ¡¡JEREMY!! uh… ¡ahora veras!, ¡FLECHA DE LUZ! –Sakura lanzó una flecha de luz que le dio en la cara al águila y la daño, entonces Jeremy se paro y volvió con Sakura-

¡Eso es Sakura!, esa flecha de luz lo daña bastante tengo un plan, te ayudare a subir a esos bordes que hay en el techo y mientras yo lo distraigo tu te vas hasta atrás suyo y le disparas con tus flechas, ¡entonces lo atacare desde el frente yo también y lo acabaremos! –Sakura asintió y Jeremy la tomo y dio un salto dejándola en los bordes de el techo donde se podía parar-

¡Bien estupido monstruo ven por mí! –Jeremy comenzó a distraer al águila y esquivo sus ataques mientras le daba ligeros cortes con la Soul Reaver, cuando Sakura llegó a la parte de atrás no supo bien que hacer-

Oh… no llegare a darle… bien me tendré que arriesgar a usar este hechizo, FILIUM –Sakura usando este hechizo, comenzó a volar despacio-

¿Que?, wow, Sakura puede volar que bien –dijo Jeremy asombrado, entonces Sakura lanzo sus flechas de luz contra el águila, el águila lastimada dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a Sakura-

Mejor despídete monstruo –dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras Jeremy daba un gran salto por detrás, cuando el águila volvió a ver hacia delante Jeremy estaba justo enfrente suyo con la Soul Reaver en mano-

¡¡TELUM EX MAGICUS!! –con este Hechizo la soul reaver se envolvió en energía roja y Jeremy se la clavo justo en el medio de la cabeza a el monstruo, cuando Jeremy y Sakura cayeron al suelo el monstruo comenzó a brillar en amarillo, Jeremy fue al lado de Sakura, entonces el brillo se fue hacia al altar donde apareció una hermosa vasija amarilla clara muy brillante-

Wow Jeremy mira, ¡¡ese debe ser el tesoro!! –Entonces de la vasija salio una pequeña luz amarilla que se metió dentro de Sakura, entonces esta empezó a brillar y flotar-

¡SAKURA! ¿QUÉ PASA? –Luego de eso el brillo se fue de la vasija y de Sakura quien callo de rodillas, entonces Jeremy la tomo de los hombros- ¡¡Sakura!! ¿Estas bien? ¡¡SAKURA!! –Sakura abrió los ojos y se agarro la cabeza-

Si... estoy bien, pero siento algo extraño… -Sakura entonces extendió su mano y lanzo una ráfaga de viento muy potente que dejo una marca en la pared- ¿uh?

¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¿Savias ese hechizo? –Jeremy se sorprendió por lo que hizo sakura quien negó con la cabeza- ya veo… mmm por lo visto esa vasija te dio el poder elemental del viento, ¡¡eso es genial Sakura!! –Jeremy le sonrió a Sakura que también se alegro, ambos tomaron la vasija y se fueron de nuevo a Tomoeda en Tokio, Jeremy entonces vendió la vasija al museo por una gran suma de dinero y compró una casa a 2 manzanas de la de Sakura-

Genial, ¡¡esto es perfecto!! al fin estoy en el mundo de Sakura y vivo cerca suyo, ¡¡nunca fui tan feliz!! –Jeremy estaba muy alegre en su nueva casa, entonces se miro a su mano y cuando movía los dedos llamas salían de ellos debido a sus poderes mágicos del fuego- mmm nunca uso mi magia del fuego –Jeremy se levanto de la cama y comenzó a recordar- me pregunto si…

Continuara…

Aclaraciones de hechizos:

Fasterious: hechizo de Jeremy para correr a grandes velocidades

Telum Ex Magicus: hechizo de Jeremy que potencia cualquier cosa que se tenga en la mano con la energía interna del portador

Filium: hechizo de Sakura que sirve para volar, Sakura usa un tipo de magia diferente a la de Jeremy, Jeremy usa magia que es con la energía interna, Sakura usa un tipo de magia atlante que es como una energía aparte que tiene en el cuerpo y no todos tienen

Flecha de luz: otro hechizo de Sakura, este es su único hechizo de ataque hasta ahora, usando la energía de la luz crea una flecha muy poderosa


	4. Controlar el fuego

**Cazadores del destino **

-poder elemental de fuego... concentra tu poder y cobra forma, toma mi alma y crea a esa persona a la imagen que deseo!- Jeremy se encontraba sentado en el suelo con sus manos apuntando a este, estas emitían unas ondas anaranjadas ardientes, y una forma humana se empezaba a formar ante él, entonces Jeremy comenzó a brillar, ese brillo se expandió por toda la casa, cuando este se desvaneció Jeremy se encontraba muy débil y enfrente de él estaba una bella chica rubia, vestida solamente con una tiara en su cabeza- he... si! Lo logre, tuve que darle parte de mi alma y sacrificar mi poder mágico sobre el fuego pero lo logre! –en ese momento esa chica abrió los ojos y mostró unos hermosos ojos dorados, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y luego comenzó a llorar, Jeremy tomo una manta y la cubrió, luego la abrazo mientras esta lloraba- ya ya..., no te preocupes –entonces Jeremy tomo de los hombros a la chica y la miro a los ojos, esta paro entonces de llorar y lo miro curiosa- tu nombre, es Firey, recuérdalo pequeña

Capitulo 4: Controlar el fuego

Día 1:

Sakura se encontraba en su casa preparando la comida cuando su padre bajo –muy buenas tardes Sakura –saludo Fujitaka

-buenas tardes papa- dijo Sakura sonriente como acostumbraba. Luego de un buen desayuno Fujitaka se fue a su trabajo y Sakura se quedo haciendo los quehaceres del hogar hasta que el teléfono sonó- hola, residencia Kinomoto, quien habla? –pregunto Sakura

-Sakura! Soy yo Jeremy, tienes un rato libre? –pregunto Jeremy por el teléfono

-oh, hola Jeremy, si, ahora no estoy haciendo nada especial.........uh... por cierto que son esos balbuceos que se oyen? –pregunto Sakura intrigada

-emm..... pues ven a casa y te mostrare ok?- dijo Jeremy algo avergonzado

-ummm ok como quieras, iré en un minuto- Sakura corto y se dirigió a la casa de Jeremy, luego del viaje llego y toco la puerta, entonces Jeremy le abri

-hola Sakura! Pasa- dijo Jeremy sonriente

-buenas tardes, traje algunas galletas que hornee esta mañana- dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente, luego de eso Jeremy la hizo pasar

-bueno Sakura, esto te parecerá extraño pero en fin hehe, aquí esta! –Jeremy hizo pasar a Sakura entonces a su habitación donde estaba Firey acostada mirando a todos lados confundida

-QUEEEE?? Quién es esa chica??????? Siento una presencia mágica fuerte... algo similar a la tuya viniendo de ella, que es esto Jeremy?? –pregunto Sakura confundida

-pues... ella es Firey, yo mismo la cree, veras, yo tenia otro tipo de magia con la que controlaba el fuego, entrene esa magia mucho tiempo y ya estaba muy desarrollada, pero igualmente no la usaba mucho así que le di todo eso a ella... ella... hace mucho tiempo que sueño con crearla, era un personaje que invente... y siempre sentí que era como una hija para mi, me hace muy feliz poder verla al fin!! –dijo Jeremy muy alegremente, entonces Sakura sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Firey

-haha, que bueno que estés feliz... es muy bonita, pero parece un bebe..., tiene cuerpo de chica grande pero no entiende nada- dijo la niña

-es cierto, bien, podría haberle pasado algo de mis memorias, pero si lo hacia yo perdía esas memorias y ella tendría mi forma de ser, no debe ser así, por eso es que en cierta forma, como que la programe, para que durante 16 días, cada día sea como 1 año de aprendizaje para ella, así que lo que le enseñemos hoy tendrá que ser todo lo que aprende un niño de 1 año, lo que le enseñemos mañana será lo que debe aprender un niño de 2 años, y así hasta los 16, desde ahí todo pasara normalmente, ya que su cuerpo es de 16 años –explico Jeremy

-Hoe! Que sorprendente... pero, es como un robot? –pregunto Sakura asustada

-no, claro que no, le di una parte de mi alma... para que ella tenga sentimientos, parte de mis sentimientos se perdieron, era peligroso pero debía hacerlo... tal ves no me de cuenta ahora pero haya perdido algún sentimiento y no lo se, en fin, valió la pena, adoro a esta chica- dijo Jeremy alegremente a Sakura quien lo miraba preocupada- bueno, hoy tiene 1 año, así que habrá que enseñarle a gatear, hablarle mucho y decirle que no cuando quiera romper cosas haha –rió Jeremy-, pero en fin, deberías comprarle algo de ropa saku, su color favorito es el rojo, me harías ese favor? –pregunto Jeremy sonriente, Sakura quedo algo confundida pero luego de un momento sonri

-claro! No te preocupes, veré que le consigo- luego de eso Sakura fue al centro comercial

-ok Firey, fiiiiiiiireeeyyy fi-re-y –enseñaba Jeremy, varias veces le decía Firey y la señalaba para que sé de cuenta de que era ella, pero ella le agarraba el dedo a Jeremy y luego le mordía el dedo suavemente mientras este la miraba enternecido Luego de unas horas Sakura volvi

-Bien esto fue lo que encontré, como es una chica muy ardiente literalmente, creí conveniente conseguirle ropas ligeras para que no este muy abrigada –Sakura mostró un pequeño pantalón corto rojo y una camiseta corta rojas

-me parece perfecto- dijo Jeremy, entonces Sakura cambio a Firey que aun no savia caminar- haha se ve muy bonita- dijo Jeremy sonriente, así concluyo luego de unas horas el primer día

día 2:

Firey durmió con Jeremy en su cama, a la mañana siguiente Jeremy se despertó y espero a que ella también lo haga, cuando lo hizo, Jeremy la tomo de las manos y la paro mientras la sostenía y ella hacia equilibrio- muy bien Firey, hoy tienes 2 años, debes empezar a caminar, vamos! –Jeremy ayudo a Firey hasta que luego de 1 hora ya se podía mantener parada sola agarrada de algo- haha eres muy tierna, oh! No desayunamos, vamos a hacerlo –luego de un buen desayuno en el que Jeremy debió sostenerla y darle de comer en la boca, siguió haciendo a Firey tratar de caminar, hasta que en un momento ella empezó a caminar sola pero callo en brazos de Jeremy- haha, casi lo logras!! Vamos, tu puedes Firey –le decía sonriente, Firey intento pararse de nuevo y comenzó a caminar despacio agarrandose de cosas- haha, muy bien Firey, casi lo logras –Firey comenzó a sonreír alegre y luego se callo y comenzó a llorar- Hoe... no te preocupes... yaa yaa –Jeremy abrazó a Firey quien dejo de llorar, entonces lo miro a los ojos

-ee eedmy eemy jeyy –Firey había comenzado a balbucear sus primeras palabras

-wow! Ya empiezas a tratar de hablar, haha bien Firey!! –felicito Jeremy

-idy iery firi –seguía balbuceando Firey, luego de seguir intentando que Firey hable el resto del día y pasando la cena el día acabo

Día 3:

A la mañana Firey se levanto antes que Jeremy y se bajo, intento caminar y sorprendentemente lo logro!, Alegre por esto y sonriente comenzó a caminar por toda la casa, luego de un rato Jeremy se despertó- ia edmy idi amiaa!! –balbuceaba Firey tratando de hablar, Jeremy quedo muy sorprendido al ver esto

-Firey!! Muy bien! Por lo visto a la noche aprendes más rápido, ya incluso hablas más!! –Jeremy estaba muy feliz y Firey también, luego del desayuno donde Firey ya se pudo sentar y intentar comer sola Sakura vino de visita-

-Buenos días Jeremy, buenos días pequeña Firey –Sakura acaricio la cabeza de Firey que la miraba alegremente

-akuaa akuaa –balbuceaba Firey tiernamente, sakura le sonreía alegre, luego de eso le dio un dulce que esta comió alegremente

-se ve que aprende muy rápido- dijo sakura alegre

-si, tal ves demasiado haha- dijo Jeremy sonriente a Sakura, entonces ambos se pusieron a hablar mientras Firey comía su dulce sentada en el suelo, entonces Firey miro a Jeremy como hablaba con Sakura y comenzó a poner cara enojada, y de repente lanzo una pequeña bolita de fuego a Sakura- hey hey! Firey que haces????? –regaño Jeremy, entonces Firey se dio cuenta que hizo mal

-hoe! Que pasa Firey porque me haces eso? –pregunto sakura asustada, Firey se quedo mirando apenada, entonces Sakura la abrazo- ya... esta bien, no fue para tanto pero intenta controlarte si?- consolaba sakura a la confundida Firey, luego de pasar la tarde otro día paso

Día 4:

-Buenos días jereeemyyyy- Firey se levanto con muchas energías, ya podiendo hablar completamente

-uh? Ahh Firey, y puedes hablar! Que bien- se alegraba Jeremy mientras le sonreía a Firey que estaba muy alegre, luego de desayunar, Jeremy la llevo a dar un paseo

-guaa que lindas cosas- Firey miraba todo muy asombrada era su primera ves en salir de la casa, antes hubiera sido peligroso, luego de unas cuantas vueltas se cruzaron con Touya y Yukito

-oh no!... son ellos... que hacen aquí?.....................-Jeremy aun no había conocido a Touya y Yukito, así que no podía decirles nada, pero el los había visto hace tiempo cuando vivía en el otro mundo y veía a sakura en la TV, luego de eso volvieron a su casa y Sakura fue de visita, luego de los saludos Sakura propuso algo

-Jeremy, crees que deberíamos mandar a Firey a la escuela?...- Jeremy al oír eso se quedo algo confundido

-escuela? Que es eso?- decía Firey

-emm... no creo que sea necesario, nos dedicaremos a ser cazadores de tesoros, eso no es algo importante- Jeremy no quería separarse de Firey por nada

-bueno no... pero al menos debe aprender a leer, escribir y varias cosas más, así que por varios días vendré a enseñarle las cosas básicas a Firey- Jeremy no parecía alegre con la idea de Sakura pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, así paso todo ese y los otros 4 días con Sakura enseñándole cosas de la escuela mas que nada

Día 8:

-BUENOS DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS JEREMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ÑAAAAAAAAA –Firey salto encima de Jeremy para despertarlo aplastándolo

-aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww, Firey te eh dicho que no hagas eso!!!!! Ya te pareces a mi primaa! –Firey sonrió de forma picarona y se levanto de un salto

-ÑA! Hoy Sakura me enseñara a cocinar, así que iré a comprar los ingredientes, vuelvo más tarde! –dijo Firey mientras agarraba dinero de la bolsa de Jeremy que estaba en la cocina y se iba corriendo

-.............dios.... al parecer su forma de ser ya se formo, creo que la mime demasiado se volvió caprichosa hoe........... y ya adopto frase propia....- Firey ya se estaba terminando de formar, pero a pesar de eso se había vuelto muy caprichosa y se comportaba como niña, la experiencia de vida no podría aprenderla en poco tiempo

-ñaa, bueno que debería comprar?, mmm a Jeremy le gusta la carne, aha! Le diré a Sakura que me enseñe a hacer pescado... mmm aunque a el no le gusta tanto el pescado, mejor... ya se! Bolas de carne, eso le gustara!! –mientras Firey hablaba sola y todos la miraban raro un tipo flaco, se acerco y le toco el hombro, entonces ella se dio vuelta

-disculpe señorita me podría decir la hora?- Firey había salido pocas veces de la casa y casi no tenia contacto con otras personas, al ver a ese tipo tan feo se asusto y lanzó una llamarada

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE FEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- Firey luego de lanzar esa llamarada salio corriendo alocadamente

-cr....creo que no tiene reloj... –decía el hombre mientras caía todo quemado al suelo, luego de comprar las cosas Sakura fue a enseñarle a Firey a cocinar varias cosas

-bueno Firey, y por que es que querías tanto aprender a cocinar? Me insististe mucho- pregunto sakura curiosamente

-em...pueessss...yooo.......- Firey estaba muy nerviosa, Sakura se dio cuenta rápidamente de eso

-mmm pues esta bien si no quieres hablar de eso Firey, tranquila, sigamos cocinando- Firey se tranquilizo un poco al oír esto

-em... si ehh sigamos- entonces siguieron cocinando todo el día, así... pasaron varios días, la mayoría del tiempo sakura se la pasaba enseñándole cosas a Firey de mujeres, Jeremy termino quedando al margen de todo

-ahhh, yo quería enseñarle cosas a Firey, no es justo que Sakura le enseñe todo- se quejaba Jeremy

Día 12:

Jeremy y Firey no se habían levantado cuando Sakura toco a la puerta, Firey fue quien le abrió- Buenos días Sakura sensei!!! –saludo alegremente Firey

-em... hola Firey, ya te eh dicho que no me llames así- decía sakura avergonzada

-ñaa, pero se oye lindo, haha, que pasa? Porque has venido tan temprano sakura sensei?- preguntaba Firey algo dormida

-ah, eso, es que, hoy vendrán a visitarme varias personas muy importantes, y me gustaría que los conozcan a ustedes 2!- sakura estaba muy alegre al decir esto

-mmm... pero sakura sensei, estoy en mis días de aprendizaje, crees que este bien?- Firey se veía preocupada, ya entendía que en esos días estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y cualquier mala influencia no seria nada bueno para ella

-no te preocupes! Será tu oportunidad para aprender modales cuando hay visitas, además son muy buenas personas, debes aprender a tratar con otra gente, entendido?- Sakura le guiño un ojo a Firey que aun seguía insegura, pero luego de un momento esta sonri

-si! Esta bien, muchas gracias sakura sensei! Le diré a Jeremy en cuanto despierte- luego de eso Sakura se marcho y Firey preparo el desayuno, luego de que Jeremy despertó y Firey le contó aquello, ambos se vistieron bien y se prepararon para ir a la casa de Sakura, al llegar Jeremy se sorprendió muchísimo, quienes estaban allí eran nada mas ni nada menos que Touya, Yukito y Tomoyo, al entrar a la casa ambos se sentaron y saludaron

-BUENOS DIAAAAAAAS yo soy Firey!!- decía Firey alegremente, mientras Jeremy estaba algo avergonzado

-eh... haha, yo soy Jeremy buenos días.... –a primera vista Touya vio mal a Jeremy

-Buenos días.... mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto soy el hermano de Sakura- saludo touya

-mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, soy el mejor amigo de Touya, mucho gusto- se presento Yukito

-yo soy Tomoyo Daidougi, la mejor amiga de sakura, mucho gusto Jeremy y Firey- decía Tomoyo sonriendo, luego de las presentaciones todos se dispusieron a comer

-Yukito....me pregunto si el aquí también será..... –pensaba Jeremy, pensando en si Yue existiría en esa dimensión, luego mas tarde llego Fujitaka y todos almorzaron juntos, Firey y Jeremy fueron bien recibidos, aunque Fujitaka ya los había conocido algunos días antes, en la noche Fujitaka acompaño a Touya y Yukito a su casa, mientras que Sakura, Firey y Jeremy aprovecharon para contarle todo a Tomoyo, el origen de Jeremy y el de Firey y lo que había pasado en aquel templo, Tomoyo se dispuso a ayudar en lo que podía y diseñarle trajes a Sakura para sus aventuras, esta tuvo que aceptar algo avergonzada, así termino otro día, en el que Tomoyo se quedo a dormir en casa de sakura, al día siguiente Tomoyo se fue a la tarde, así pasaron los días que quedaron fácilmente, y Firey termino exitosamente su maduración

Día 16

Todo fue normal hasta la tarde, en la que Jeremy llevo a Firey a un parque para darle una charla- Bien Firey, te felicito!, has pasado todos estos días perfectamente, has aprendido todo y ya eres una linda chica –jeremy sonreía al decirle esto a Firey quien se veía muy alegre- bueno Firey, queda poco por enseñarte, solo me falta explicarte una cosa y darte algo- entonces Jeremy metió su mano en uno de sus tantos bolsillos y saco nada mas ni nada menos que, una carta clow!!, esa carta era justamente, "The Firey"- Firey, en la dimensión de la que vengo ya te eh explicado, que sakura estaba en una serie de TV y vivía unas aventuras con unas cartas mágicas, esta es una dimensión totalmente diferente, pero en aquella serie, tu, Firey eras una de esas cartas –al oír esto Firey quedo un tanto shokeada- a mi siempre me gusto esa carta, por eso pensé una historia para ti y varias cosas, hasta que finalmente pensé tu forma humana, que es esta, ahora que tuve la capacidad de hacerlo, pude crearte, estoy muy feliz por eso! Cumpliste todas mis expectativas, te has vuelto la niña linda y buena que siempre soñé, te felicito, esa carta es para ti, para que puedas recordar siempre tus orígenes –Firey sonreía al ver a Jeremy decir esto

-ya veo... realmente es algo muy complicado de entender... pero si así es..., guardare esta carta, muchas gracias jeremyyyyyyyyyyyy ñaaaaaaaaaa –Firey abrazo fuerte a Jeremy tirandosele encima

-haha, si si, pero cuidado que aprietas fuerte eh... bueno una cosa más, fuiste creada por 3 razones Firey, la primera es porque siempre soñé en tenerte, la segunda es porque quiero ver que seas feliz, así que siempre siempre debes intentar ser feliz.... y la tercera... es.... que tu debes.... –Jeremy le contó esto a Firey, un secreto que a ella no le agrado mucho, pero igualmente lo acepto, luego de todo eso llego la noche y paso el ultimo día pero....

-no... porque hizo eso?... –la figura de una bestia alada sobrevolaba tomoeda- porque cambio tanto? Porque tuvo... que hacerlo.... –aquella bestia estaba buscando una presencia mágica- debo... encontrar.... a esa persona... es la única que puede ayudar.... –entonces aquella bestia callo en el jardín de la casa de Sakura, quien se asomo a la ventana

-que... que fue ese ruido?....

CONTINUARA 


	5. El misterio de un heroe diferente

**Cazadores del destino**

Episodio 5: El misterio de un Héroe diferente

-Quien esta allí?- preguntó Sakura mientras salía a el patio de su casa, no oyó respuesta pero oía una respiración fuerte y agitada, comenzó a inquietarse- ....quien esta ahí? Responda! –Sakura salía temerosa con sus manos listas para lanzar algún hechizo, entonces vio en el suelo el cuerpo de un león alado, respiro profundo e intento llevar a este a su habitación con algo de miedo aun, estaba inconsciente- hoeee que podrá ser esta criatura??.... mejor será que llame a Jeremy y a Firey, puede ser peligroso...- Sakura llamó a Jeremy y Firey por teléfono que a los pocos minutos estaban all

-Hola Saku, que paso?? Que fue lo que encontraste? –Pregunto Jeremy apenas llego

-Hiii Sakura-sensei! Que pasa? Porque nos llamo? Eh eh eh?? –Firey se abalanzó sobre Sakura apenas esta abrió la puerta

-ahh... hola Firey haha –a Sakura le caía una gota de sudor por la cabeza- hola Jeremy, pues... vengan, les mostrare, esta en mi habitación... –Sakura miraba preocupada a ambos, entonces ellos también comenzaron a preocuparse y siguieron a Sakura escaleras arriba, al entrar Jeremy se quedo perplejo y Firey simplemente miro curiosa

-eso......eso es!!!!....- Jeremy tartamudeaba, Sakura no entendía porque la reacción de Jeremy

-que pasa? Tu sabes lo que es esta cosota Jeremy?- decía Firey mientras picaba la nariz de ese ser con un palito agachada

-si.... ese es Kerberos –Sakura y Firey no entendían de que hablaba Jeremy pero se asombraron un poco al ver que este sabia quien era ese ser

-Ker...veros?... y que es eso?- pregunto Sakura confundida

-pues.... mejor será esperar a que despierte, allí les explicaré todo a ambas- Jeremy acomodo mejor a Kerberos en un rincón de la habitación de Sakura

-para que esperaremos Jeremy? Es un leoncito con alas, o tigre creo, para que quieres esperar? Acaso puede hablar o algo? –Firey no entendía porque Jeremy propuso eso

-si, puede hablar, mejor explicarlo cuando despierte, tienes suerte de que hoy no este tu padre Sakura, esta será una larga noche...- Sakura asintió con la cabeza, la noche paso, los 3 se quedaron despiertos, a pesar de que Jeremy sabia quien era Kerberos, no savia si en esta dimensión era o no un aliado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el quien lo había lastimado tanto, luego en la noche los 3 no resistieron y se terminaron durmiendo, a la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Firey (también fue la primera en dormirse...)

-ñaaaaaaaaa que bien dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ñumi ñumi.... mmm están dormidos los 2, pobre Jeremy se quedo en el suelo, yo tome el sofá hehehe –Firey reía picaramente, entonces vio por la ventana que en jardín Kero estaba caminando como si nada- ÑAA! EL TIGROTE SE LEVANTO!! SI ALGUIEN LO VE HABRAN PROBLEMAS MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!!- Firey bajo a toda velocidad abrió la puerta y de un tirón metió a Kero rápido a la casa- OYE LEONSOTE!! QUE HACES??? Si te ven habrán problemas! Quédate escondido ok?- mientras Firey regañaba Kero no entendía nada y miraba para todos lados confundido

-eh... tu quien eres? Donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo... fue.... que estaba buscando a alguien con grandes poderes mágicos para protegerme... –decía Kero confundido

Sakura bajaron las escaleras recién despiertos

-HOEE!! SE DESPERT"!! –Sakura se escondió detrás de Jeremy

-....ya estas despierto Kerberos, que te trae por aquí?- Jeremy se veía serio, pero Kero al ver que este lo conocía realmente quedo muy confundido

-que? Como sabes quien soy??- luego de preguntar esto, Jeremy procedió a explicar toda la historia de cómo llego allí y vio a el mismo Kero en otra dimensión, este quedo perplejo al oír esto- ya veo... tu historia parece poco creíble, pero es la única forma de que sepas tanto de mi y de mi creador...- decía Kero con la cabeza caída

-bueno... pero entonces que paso con el tal mago Clow?, quien te lastimo así?- pregunto Sakura preocupada, pero entonces Firey la corrió y se puso enfrente

-ah ah! Yo también tengo preguntas!! Te puedes hacer peluche? Te gustan los dulces? Puedes tirar fuegoooooooooo??? Anda a que si a que si- preguntaba Firey frenéticamente, Jeremy con una vena hinchada en su frente la llevo hacia atrás

-Firey esto es serio!, Sakura tiene razón Kero que paso con Clow?? Y quien te lastimo así?- pregunto Jeremy reteniendo a Firey

-ejem... mi nombre es Kerberos, me dañaron así.... ellos... tu los conoces.... fueron, Yue, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, están buscándome... –dicho esto Jeremy fue realmente impactado

-COMO!!?? Pero ellos son tus hermanos! Porque te hicieron esto?- Jeremy realmente no sabia que estaba pasando pero sabia que algo no marchaba bien all

-bien... esto será algo largo de explicar... verán... el mago Clow ha sido corrompido –Sakura y Firey seguían confundidas, aun no entendían por completo esa historia que Jeremy contó tantas veces, pero este estaba cada ves mas shokeado por lo que decía Kero, guardo silencio y dejo a este continuar- no estoy seguro cuando paso... pero de repente... Clow cambio... comenzó a realizar un plan raro para tomar el mundo, para eso buscaría un poder, no estoy seguro cual es el no confiaba en mi, y tubo razón de eso, como veras me revele a el y huí cuando comenzó a tener aquellos planes!, Yue Ruby y Spinel lo siguieron ciegamente, ahora están tras mi, es muy peligroso... no se porque Clow cambio tanto, pero empezó a cambiar cuando apareció aquella mujer, apenas pude verla, pero su poder mágico era terriblemente poderoso, el mismo Clow era un insecto al lado de ella, vino un tiempo, yo no pude casi tener contacto con ella pero era muy obscura, de repente un día desapareció y Clow comenzó a planear todo eso, no se donde fue ni de donde vino pero ella es de seguro la causa de todo!! –Kero termino esa explicación ante un impactado publico

-ya veo entonces!, diablos... no puedo creer que Clow se haya echo malvado... quien será esa tipa, estamos en graves problemas Sakura! –Jeremy se veía decidido y Sakura algo asustada, era la primera ves que enfrentaba un enemigo poderoso

-no entiendo bien, pero tenemos que detener a ese tal mago Clow! Sino quien sabe que pueda hacer de la tierra?, hay que encontrar la forma de detenerlo!- dijo Sakura buscando confianza

-no se quien será ese pero será divertido quemarlo! –Firey se tomaba todo a juego, Kero sonrió al ver que estaba con gente decidida, entonces se envolvió en sus alas y tomo su forma de peluche

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siii lo hizo se hizo pelucheeee –Firey salto alocadamente encima Kero y lo abrazo aplastándolo mientras a este le caía una gota de sudor, Sakura y Jeremy miraban con una gota de sudor también

-em... Firey para con eso –Jeremy sonreía mientras le caía una gota de sudor- bueno ahora deberíamos averiguar como piensa Clow conquistar el mundo para poder detenerlo... pero como podríamos descubrirlo Kero?- Kero se trataba de soltar de Firey para hablar

-pues podríamos ir a la Mansión de Clow, pero la verdad lo más fácil será esperar y permanecer en guardia, Yue y los demás vienen a buscarme, podremos sacar esa información de ellos- Kero se veía algo preocupado al hablar

-ya veo..., entonces los esperaremos, tenemos que permanecer juntos, pero creen que les podamos vencer?- pregunto Sakura preocupada

-dont worry! Todo estará bien Sakura, los 4 juntos podremos vencerlos, estate segura de eso- Jeremy parecía muy seguro, Sakura sonrió un poco pero seguía algo temerosa, esa seria su primer pelea contra seres poderosos, luego de eso el día paso, Jeremy y Firey se llevaron a Kero a su casa cuando volvió Fujitaka a la casa. Por la noche Sakura le pidió a Jeremy y los demás que la acompañen a comprar algo al templo Tsukimine, ya eran las 9:00 PM, Sakura, Jeremy, Firey y Kero se encontraron en la puerta del templo

-Hola todos, gracias por venir! –dijo Sakura sonriente

-de nada Saku, pero dime... realmente querías venir a comprar algo? Es de noche... –indago Jeremy, Sakura bajo un poco la cabeza

-pues... no, de echo, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que esos que perseguían a Kero atacaran pronto, puedo sentirlo, y pues... creo que lo mejor era venir aquí que no hay gente en la noche y será más fácil ocultar la pelea –Sakura se veía preocupada

-la verdad no veo el punto de eso, las peleas y sucesos que ocurrirán próximamente serán inevitablemente avistados por prácticamente todo el mundo, ocultarlo nos será imposible... –dijo Kero desesperanzado

-es cierto... la gente ya vio cuando convertido en "el chico rubio" mostré mis poderes, ya todos deben estar en un alerta ante cosas sobrenaturales, ya se dio el primer paso, comprendo que quieras mantener la paz Sakura... pero no creo que sea posible –Jeremy bajo la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, el también presentía esa pelea, ya había ido con su ropa de batalla

-ñaa, esto parece muy complicado para Firey, Firey debe quemar algo para entretenerse!! –como siempre Firey no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, tal ves la inocencia era su don

-Firey, desde cuando hablas en tercera persona??- Jeremy sonreía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-que pasa? Esta mal que Firey hable así?- la niña parecía desconcertada

-em.... pues si.... –respondió Jeremy sudando aun más

-ñaaa... –Firey parecía algo decepcionada, todos rieron, en ese entonces es cuando Kero se dio vuelta exaltado

-están aquí!- Kero rápidamente se cubrió con sus alas y tomo su forma de león alado y se puso en guardia, 3 sombras aladas pasaron por encima de todos, al voltear pudieron ver a 3 seres parados arriba de el marco que era la entrada del templo, un muchacho alado de largo pelo blanco, una chica de pelo morado y alas de mariposa y un puma también con alas de mariposa los observaban- son ellos!, Yue, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun... –Kero sentía terror de solo verlos, el conocía su poder, entonces Jeremy se adelanto a los demás

-así que finalmente llegaron, que es lo que quieren!?!?- les grito Jeremy enfadado

-no se quien seas niño pero no venimos por ti, no hay por que dar explicaciones, buscamos de vuelta a Kerberos quien huyo desconsideradamente de nuestro amo- Yue estaba cruzado de brazos mirando seriamente a Jeremy y los demás

-Yue! Tan terco como siempre!!! Abre los ojos!! No ves que Clow esta demente?? No tengo idea que es lo que paso con el y con esa extraña y horrible mujer pero el planea hacer algo terrible, no podemos seguir de su lado!!- Kero se enfado, sus palabras se oían desesperadas

-no te vuelvas a atrever a insultar al amo Clow o a la señorita Mab!! Lo que el haga no nos concierne, el nos dio la vida y debemos serle fieles!- Yue al fin revelo el nombre de aquella mujer, pero quien podría ser?

-Así que esa mujer se llamaba Mab... ese nombre me suena... creo haberlo oído pero no estoy segura...- decía Sakura temerosa

-Yue! Es verdad que el nos dio la vida, pero no somos objetos!! Debemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones!! No seguir ciegamente a lo que diga nuestro creador!! –Kero se mostraba firme pero a la ves se veía el miedo en sus ojos, Yue no respondió, simplemente dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Kero

-bah... esta charla es muy aburrida Yue, porque no terminamos con ellos de una ves? Podría ser divertido- Ruby Moon rompió el silencio que estaba dejando Yue

-El amo Clow no debe esperar terminemos de una ves esto Yue, yo me encargare de Kerberos- Spinel se paro y luego de un salto bajo a enfrentar a Kero

-ñaa... que esta pasando?? porque quieren pelear?? Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo!- Firey aun no entendía la situación

-Firey, ellos se quieren llevar a Kero para ayudarlos a cumplir sus planes malignos, hay que evitarlo, no nos están dejando mas opción que pelear, Kero, crees poder encargarte de Spinel? –Kero asintió con la cabeza con una mirada intentando dar seguridad, pero la verdad es que solo actuaba- bien, Firey, tu ve con Sakura y enfrenten a Ruby, yo peleare con Yue, esto es personal!- Jeremy se veía decidido a pelear, pero entonces Firey reacciono

-ah! Espera, pero yo... quiero ayudarte Jeremy...- dijo Firey algo insegura, Jeremy no dijo nada, entonces miro a Firey de reojo hacia atrás, en ese momento ella recordó aquel momento...

-Firey, la tercera razón por la que tu fuiste creada, es para proteger a Sakura cuando yo no pudiera- Firey recordaba cual era la tercer razón por la que Jeremy la creo

-q que? Pero porque?- preguntaba Firey desconcertada

-ella es alguien muy importante para mi, al igual que tu, ambas deben cuidarse mutuamente, yo no siempre podré estar con ustedes para protegerlas, pero ustedes 2 son las personas mas importantes para mi- Jeremy le puso una mano en la cabeza a Firey- por favor, cuento contigo si? –Firey le asintió con la cabeza. Luego de recordar esto, la mirada de Firey cambio, se volvió más segura y asintió con la cabeza a Jeremy, este le sonrió, Sakura no podía entender bien lo que pasaba

-.....ok Jeremy, nosotras nos encargaremos de esa chica!! –dijo Firey firmemente

-s... si!- dijo Sakura también, entonces Jeremy volvió a mirar hacia delante y saco la little Soul Reaver que se volvió del tamaño de una katana

-ok Yue! Al fin podré cobrarme la cuenta pendiente contigo! Prepárate!!!- al oír esto Yue quedo desconcertado

-no tengo idea de que me hablas, pero si tantos deseos tienes de pelear te complaceré- Yue comenzó a volar hacia atrás

-ok allí vamos!, FASTERIOUS!, VOLARE!! –Jeremy corrió a toda velocidad hacia Yue y dio un salto hacia el, este entonces lanzo una ráfaga de estacas de hielo hacia Jeremy, pero este las corto rápidamente con la little SR, mientras peleaban ellos comenzaron a alejarse del templo, Yue volaba y Jeremy corría por arriba de los edificios, mientras este corría Yue lanzó una lluvia de estacas de hielo hacia delante de Jeremy, pero este las volvió a cortar- bien, debo esperar al momento justo, cuando menos lo espere atacare! –Yue volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga de estacas de hielo, esta ves Jeremy las esquivo de un salto, rápidamente Yue lanzo otra ráfaga hacia arriba- AHORA!, PSY WAVE! –Jeremy lanzó una onda psíquica que devolvió las estacas de hielo a Yue, algunas de estas le cortaron un poco ya que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar

-no me esperaba esto, tiene poderes psíquicos, bien, veamos si frenas esto- Yue hizo un arco de luz y comenzó a lanzar flechas a toda velocidad hacia Jeremy, este las esquivaba como podía

-diablos! No puedo devolverle esas flechas ya que no son materiales- Jeremy apenas lograba esquivar las flechas, entonces una de las flechas estallo justo cuando Jeremy dio el salto para esquivarla y muchas más flechas surgieron de la explosión, estas fueron directo hacia Jeremy dañándolo gravemente y deteniendo su corrida, Jeremy callo al suelo

-es eso todo lo que puedes hacer pequeño? Que aburrido –dijo Yue cruzado de brazos, Jeremy estaba enfadado, miro al frente, en el horizonte se veía la torre de Tokio, Jeremy podía recordar claramente aquel juicio final que tuvo Sakura y cuando a ella le toco pelear contra Yue

-agh........ella sufrió mucho, peleando contra la persona que amaba, solo porque el seguía ciegamente las ordenes de su amo! Sin pensar en ella, nunca le perdonare que le haya echo eso!, ahora tengo la oportunidad de devolverle el dolor que le causo, aunque sea otro mundo, otra dimensión, el sigue siendo el! Igual de testarudo, igual de insensible, ahora vera de lo que soy capas! –se decía a si mismo Jeremy, al tiempo que Yue se preparaba a lanzar una flecha de luz

-adiós niño insolente- Yue lanzó su flecha de luz que se dividió en muchas más, estas impactaron contra Jeremy y hicieron una nube de luz al estallar- no fue tanto reto después de todo........... uh.... que??? –cuando la nube de luz se disipo se podía ver a Jeremy parado cubriéndose con la Soul Reaver mientras sostenía la little Soul Reaver con la otra mano

-no me subestimes Yue!!- Jeremy guardo la little Soul Reaver y se puso en guardia nuevamente, Yue apretaba los dientes

-no puede ser, esa espada de donde salió? Freno todas las flechas con eso y no tiene el menor rasguño, que es esa espada?- Yue no salía de su asombro pero aun así creo varias bolas de luz que se pusieron alrededor de el y lanzaron cada una, una lluvia de diamantes hacia Jeremy

-deja de hacer siempre lo mismo! No me subestimes!!- Jeremy se cubrió con la Soul Reaver y paso como si nada a través de la lluvia de diamantes, entonces se puso fácilmente enfrente de Yue antes de que este lo notara- TENSEIKEN SLASH! –Jeremy dio un fuertísimo golpe en diagonal que daño gravemente a Yue, este voló hacia atrás varios metros y callo seriamente dañado por ese ataque

-agh... maldito niño- Yue lanzó de una mano una lluvia de flechas de luz, Jeremy se volvió a cubrir con la Soul Reaver, pero cuando la quito, Yue lanzó inesperadamente otra flecha aun mas rápido que le dio a Jeremy en la mejilla dejándole una marca, entonces Yue se levanto y comenzó a volar- te eh subestimado, esta ves la pelea termina aquí, pero la próxima no seré tan sutil contigo- dicho esto Yue comenzó a volar alto

-HEY! No escapes cobarde!!.... geesh, como se atreve a huir, aahh, me lastimo bastante, era mas fuerte de lo que pensé, me pregunto como le ira a los demás... tengo que volver rápido... –Jeremy comenzó a volver al templo Tsukimine, momentos antes cuando Jeremy recién se había ido, la lucha entre Sakura, Firey y Ruby Moon comenzaba

-.....no quiero pelear con tigo, porque es que sigues así a Clow!?? Es una persona muy malvada, porque no despiertas?? No hay razón para pelear!!- Sakura aun intentaba razonar con Ruby Moon pero esta no parecía escucharla

-hay por dios niña, no me importa si lo que hace mi amo es bueno o malo, yo solo seguiré a mi amado amo en lo que sea que el desee –Ruby Moon lanzo un golpe al aire que creo una onda cortante que iba directo a Sakura que había quedado paralizada

-Sakura-sensei cuidado!!- Firey salto hacia Sakura y la aparto del camino de la onda cortante- ñaa tu me las pagaras! –Firey saco alas doradas de su espalda y voló hacia Ruby Moon, entonces lanzó una potente llamarada hacia esta, pero la esquivo

-vaya, veo que esta chica es muy ruda- Ruby Moon lanzó el mismo ataque de lluvia de diamantes de Yue, pero Firey creo una barrera de fuego que los derritió al instante

-hahaaaaaaa atacarme con hielo que tonta ñuuuuu –Firey saco la lengua a Ruby Moon quien se enfado bastante

-suficiente niña!- Ruby se movió a gran velocidad hasta atrás de Firey y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la lanzó rápido hacia abajo, pero se reincorporo antes de pelear

-porque...? porque hay que pelear? Hoe.... –Sakura estaba confundida, ella seguía mirando como Firey peleaba contra Ruby sin importar lo que pasara- ella pelea sin pensarlo... es muy inocente pero.... tal ves este bien, pero...- Sakura seguía confundida, entonces Firey le disparo bolas de fuego a Ruby quien las evadió y logro acertarle un golpe fulminante que hizo que Firey se estampara contra el suelo- Firey!!- Sakura se asusto pero no fue capaz de moverse

-hayy eso me dolió.... pero no perderé! Se lo prometí a Jeremy, protegeré a mi sensei!! No voy a dejar de pelear –Firey intentaba levantarse pero no podía, Sakura se quedo mirando algo shokeada

-pelea por protegerme... y yo aquí sin hacer nada... no! No puedo permanecer así! –Sakura se puso enfrente de Firey- FLECHA DE LUZ! –Sakura junto sus 2 manos y lanzo una flecha de luz que rozó a Ruby Moon

-vaya, entonces peleara la niña asustada?- murmuraba Ruby Moon, Sakura se puso mas decidida

-FILIUM! –Sakura comenzó a volar hacia Ruby Moon a gran velocidad, entonces comenzó a mover sus brazos como si estuviera disparando algo pero en realidad no tiraba nada

-que haces? Estas jugando a hacer pantomimas?? No bromees con mi.... eh!!??? –de repente Ruby Moon quedo inmóvil, como si estuviera siendo agarrada por algo

-lo siento pero no eran pantomimas, lancé lazos de viento invisibles, FIREY! VEN ATAQUEMOS AHORA!!!- Sakura lanzó un ataque sorprendente, Firey se repuso entonces y voló junto a Sakura

-muy bien Sakura sensei! Démosle con todo!- Firey se emociono, Sakura le asintió con su cabeza, entonces Firey lanzó un potente Rayo de fuego y Sakura lanzo una ventisca que alimento las llamas

-RAYO DE FUEGO CANDENTE!- gritaron ambas, el rayo impacto directamente en Ruby Moon que callo inconsciente al suelo

-lo conseguimos Sakura sensei!!- Firey abrazó a Sakura emocionada, mientras que a esta le caía una gota de sudor mientras sonreía

-haha... si si tranquila Firey, tenemos que ir a ver como están Jeremy y Kero!! –sin notarlo mientras peleaban en el aire se alejaron un poco del templo que aun se veía a lo lejos, el único que quedaba ahí era Kero y Spinel Sun quien aun estaban peleando, ambos se disparaban bolas de fuego por parte de Kero y rayos púrpuras por parte de Spinel, estaban ya heridos, más que nada Kero

-Spinel, por favor reconsidera esto!, Clow perdió el juicio!! No pueden seguir de su lado!! Quien sabe que pasara con el mundo si el mago Clow descubre ese poder??- decía Kero desesperado

-Kerberos, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, somos los brazos y piernas de Clow, solo sus instrumentos, debemos agradecerles el avernos dado la vida siguiendo sus ordenes al pie de la letra! –Spinel lanzó entonces un potentísimo rayo púrpura, Kero asustado disparó una bola de fuego pero el rayo la atravesó como si nada y Kero recibió el impacto totalmente, Kero quedo muy dañado en el suelo, entonces Sakura y Firey llegaban

-Kero!!! –Sakura fue hacia Kero y se puso enfrente de el para protegerlo, Firey la siguió, Yue llego por otro lado con Ruby Moon en brazos

-ya veo, vencieron a Ruby Moon, son mas fuertes de lo que creía- decía Yue parado arriba del árbol del templo, Jeremy llegaba por la entrada

-oye Yue nuestra pelea aun no termino! Vuelve aquí!!- grito Jeremy enfadado mientras iva hacia Sakura, Firey y Kero, a la ves, Spinel se reunía con Yue y Ruby Moon

-esta no será la ultima ves que nos veamos Kerberos, en cuanto el amo Clow despierte los poderes elementales de la Atlántida el mundo sucumbirá ante el, es verdad, esa chica miedosa robo el poder elemental del viento, pero no le durara mucho, la batalla recién comienza, nos veremos otra vez! –Yue dio un salto y salió volando con Ruby Moon en brazos y Spinel Sun detrás suyo, Jeremy y los demás se quedaron pensativos, Kero estaba muy lastimado pero aun conciente

-....que horrible, porque tiene que haber gente así?.............- Sakura se veía muy descompensada- que fue eso de los poderes altantes? Eso es lo que me dio el poder del viento? Yo... no entiendo....- La pequeña se veía muy confundida, Jeremy estaba algo frustrado y con la cabeza baja, Firey notaba que estaba mal la situación y no quería decir nada, Kero apenas podía permanecer despierto

-No lo se Sakura, pero esto se esta poniendo feo..., si eso de los poderes elementales atlantes es cierto, y teniendo en cuenta que conseguiste el poder del viento en aquella ruina, entonces los otros poderes deben estar en otras ruinas iguales, hay que encontrarlas a toda costa, prepárate, nos vamos a ir a cazar tesoros otra ves!

CONTINUARA... 

Nota: Desde este capitulo en adelante se agregaran fichas de 2 personajes por capitulos, disfrutenlas!

**Jeremy**

Nombre Completo: Jeremy Trigger

Edad: 20 años

Sexo: Masculino

Color de pelo: Marrón oscuro

Color de ojos: Marrón oscuro

Estatura: 1,80 m

Peso: 85 kg

Gustos: Video Juegos, cazar tesoros

Armas: Soul Reaver: espada legendaria de doble filo, Little Soul Reaver (lil sr) daga hechizada que crece dependiendo del poder del portador, actualmente se convierte en una katana

Poderes: poder Psyquico avanzado, magia basada en la fe que aumenta las habilidades fisicas, grandes habilidades físicas naturales

Relaciones afectivas con otros personajes (posibles adelantos sobre la historia): Sakura su amor desde hace muchísimos años, incluso antes de conocerla cara a cara, su mayor sueño es que ella lo ame, Firey Jeremy la quiere como a una hija, la estima mucho y siempre la cuida, Tomoyo simplemente una buena amiga para el, Kerberos gran amigo y compañero, Shadow Himura su mejor amigo desde siempre y compañero de aventuras, Shaoran rival eterno intenta evitar su presencia pero no lo logra, involuntariamente siente una gran amistad hacia el, Meiling a pesar de estar del lado de su rival es una buena amiga y le cae muy bien

Sueño: Que Sakura lo ame

Tesoro material: La espada Soul Reaver

**Firey**

Nombre completo: Firey Trigger

Edad: 0 años, cuerpo de 16

Sexo: Femenino

Color de pelo: Rubio

Color de ojos: dorado

Estatura: 1,63 m

Peso: 60 kg

Gustos: quemar cosas (...)

Armas: Fuego

Poderes: Volar con alas doradas ocultas y control total sobre el fuego, también capacidad para crearlo

Relaciones afectivas: Jeremy el es su creador, ella esta totalmente enamorada de el, pero se ha resignado a la idea de estar con el desde el primer momento al notar el cuanto amaba a Sakura, Sakura su mejor amiga y maestra, ella le enseño mucho y por eso Firey la valora mucho, Tomoyo una gran amiga más, ningun sentimiento en especial, Kerberos lo toma como una mascota y lo quiere mucho, Shaoran nota que Jeremy siente rivalidad por el por lo tanto intenta ignorarlo, Meiling una amiga muy importante para ella, por tener una forma de ser parecida a la suya Firey la toma como una rival y suelen pelearse mucho, pero son grandes amigas

Sueños: no ha logrado formular uno

Tesoro material: ninguno


	6. rivales

After 3 Heroes: Jeremy Side

Cazadores del destino

Episodio 5: Un sueño roto

Jeremy, Sakura, Firey y Kero se encontraban en el aeropuerto, luego de la pelea con Yue y los otros, decidieron apurarse a encontrar los poderes ocultos atlantes, Sakura consultó con su maestra Kaho quien luego de investigar mucho descubrió que en Escocia había una ruina en la que posiblemente encuentren algo, así que ahí estaban, esperando el vuelo a Escocia en el aeropuerto, Kero iba escondido en el bolso de Sakura

-Jeremy, de veras no puede venir Tomoyo, ella quería mucho acompañarnos…- dijo Sakura preocupada por su amiga

-Lo siento Sakura… pero la ruina es submarina, es muy difícil entrar y será muy peligroso, en especial para ella…- Jeremy se sintió mal por Sakura, pero debía ser coherente

-Tienes razón… será mejor no arriesgarla a tanto- Sakura se veía resignada

-uhhh una ruina de agua, eso no me gusta!... pero al menos así probare el poder del fuego sobre el agua, hahahaha!- Firey reía mientras los demás la miraban con una gota de sudor

-Oye Firey, el lugar al que vamos es MUY frío, no crees que deberías llevar abrigo?- le propuso Sakura

-Ha, claro que no Sakura-sensei, soy una chica de fuego! Yo me río del frío hahahaha!- todos miraban a Firey bajando la cabeza, poco después llegó su vuelo, este tomo varias horas que pasaron tranquilas, excepto por las peleas entre Firey y Kero, al otro día llegaron- ÑAA, ven? Les dije que no iba a tener frío!- sonreía Firey

-ay mocosa, eso es porque el aeropuerto tiene calefacción- dijo Kero fastidiado

-A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSA?- Firey le agarró las mejillas a Kero mientras todos miraban al grupo con curiosidad, entonces Sakura metió de golpe a Kero al bolso

-Firey! Kero, compórtense o nos descubrirán!- regaño Sakura, Firey bajo la cabeza y se disculpo pero Kero se cruzo de brazos dentro del bolso

-ha…ha…em, bueno ya, vamonos de una ves- Jeremy se abrigo mucho y Sakura también, pero Firey salio confiada con sus ropas de siempre, apenas salieron, Firey se puso azul y pego un GRAN grito, entonces tomo el bolso de Jeremy y Sakura, se puso todo lo que había en ambos bolsos (incluso los bolsos), al salir Jeremy y Sakura la miraban de reojo diciendo al mismo tiempo…

-Te lo dijimos!- Firey lloraba cómicamente mientras temblaba de frío, luego de la escena los 4 se dirigieron al hotel que tenían reservado, ya en la noche se dedicaron a ver los planos que les consiguió Kaho, Jeremy quien era experto en ruinas dio las indicaciones

-Ok esto será difícil, la ruina esta en este gran lago congelado, por lo que debemos ir hasta cierto punto, romper el hielo y bajar nadando

-Pero nos congelaremos!- protestó Firey

-Ya pensaré como haremos eso, en fin hay que llevar zapatos especiales para no resbalar, la ruina debe estar totalmente congelada, dentro no se como será, pero el elemento agua predomina por lo que debes tener cuidado Firey- Jeremy termino de dar las indicaciones y luego todos fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente en la tarde cuando hacia más calor todos fueron al lago congelado, caminaron bastante gracias a sus zapatos especiales pero al llegar…

-ÑAA! Que pasa aquí?- al llegar al punto donde debían romper el hielo se encontraron con que el agujero ya estaba echo

-Como!..., no puede ser, alguien se nos adelanto, esto no puede ser casualidad, el destino nos esta uniendo a esta persona, no es posible que casualmente hayamos llegado al mismo tiempo- insinuó Kero, pero Jeremy no se veía muy feliz con esta coincidencia

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…- Jeremy estaba muy serio, Sakura lo miro preocupado, luego de un momento este se volteo- bien lo pensé, Sakura crea una esfera de viento que nos rodee a todos y Firey calienta el aire adentro de la burbuja, así podremos bajar hasta la ruina sin congelarnos- Sakura y Firey se miraron preocupadas, Jeremy se oía muy autoritario, algo raro le pasaba, aun así hicieron lo que este les pidió y en esa burbuja caliente llegaron hasta la ruina

-Hoe, la puerta esta abierta, ya están adentro, mejor apresurémonos- Sakura aumento la velocidad de la burbuja y entraron a la ruina que por dentro efectivamente estaba cristalizada, al llegar Kero tomo su forma de león alado

-Algunas trampas están activadas pero aun así tengamos cuidado- advirtió Kero, los demás asintieron, Jeremy estaba pensativo, quien podría saber como entrar a una ruina atlante y además evadir todas esas trampas, mientras pensaba Jeremy se descuido y piso una trampa que lanzo varios picos de hielo directo hacia el

-Jeremy!- Firey se lanzó enfrente de Jeremy y puso una mano en el suelo levantando así una pared de fuego que derritió las estacas, Jeremy quedo shockeado

-…Firey…perdón…yo…me descuide, gracias- Jeremy se veía avergonzado

-Ña, no te preocupes, de todas formas es difícil moverse con esta ropa- Firey abrazó a Jeremy alegremente y este le sonrió

-gracias…- en ese momento la cara de Jeremy cambió completamente a una totalmente asustada y soltó a Firey- no puede ser!- Jeremy comenzó a correr desesperado

-Jeremy! A donde vas? Espera! Ten cuidado con las trampas!- Sakura comenzó a correr detrás de Jeremy y con ella los demás, Jeremy piso las trampas sin importarle nada y estas se activaban a su paso

-no tengo tiempo para esto!- Jeremy lanzó una onda cortante con la Soul Reaver que destrozó todo el corredor, al final llegó a un cuarto circular totalmente cerrado- Esto no puede ser, siento la presencia de la luna, es una presencia parecida a la de Yue… pero es diferente a la de Kaho… y la única persona que tiene ese tipo de presencia es…!- Jeremy se desespero y comenzó a saltar por las paredes hasta llegar al techo donde con un impacto psíquico abrió un agujero y subió al nivel superior, detrás suyo lo siguieron los demás

-Que le pasa a Jeremy, apurémonos, FILIUM!- Sakura voló y los otros la siguieron, mientras tanto…

-…lo sabia, eras tu- Jeremy al llegar se encontró con 2 personas, un chico de pelo corto marrón y ojos marrones y una chica de largo pelo negro con largas coletas- eras tu, Li Shaoran!- Jeremy estaba envuelto en miedo y odio, su reacción fue mucho peor que con Yue

-Que? Tu quien eres? Como sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó confundido Shaoran

-Que te pasa? No te acerques a mi lindo Shaoran!- la chica se puso enfrente de Shaoran

-atrás Mei-ling, puede ser peligroso- Shaoran cubrió a Mei-ling, entonces Sakura, Firey y Kero llegaron

-Que pasa aquí Jeremy? Porque huiste de esa forma?- preguntó Sakura exaltada

-Diablos, todo este trabajo para llegar aquí, di todo para llegar con Sakura y ahora viene el a quitármela… otra ves… tengo que hacer algo, si el y sakura se amigan todo estará perdido- luego de pensarlo Jeremy decidió actuar- tu… eres Li Shaoran el famoso Treasure Hunter verdad?- Jeremy intentó ocultar de donde conocía a Shaoran realmente

-entonces era eso, no savia que mi nombre se estaba haciendo conocido, si soy yo Li Shaoran, y lo siento pero no puedo dejarte tomar el tesoro de esta ruina legendaria- respondió Shaoran lleno de confianza

-Lo mismo te digo, y las reglas de los Treasure Hunters dicen que el más fuerte se lo lleva!- Jeremy se puso en posición de pelea y Shaoran también

-esperen! No!- Sakura intento detenerlos

-Sakura lo siento esta es la ley de los Treasure Hunters, no te preocupes no lucharemos a muerte- Jeremy le sonrió a Sakura y esta retrocedió pero aun se veía asustada

-no dejare que toques a mi Shaoran!- grito Mei-Ling mientras se ponía enfrente de Shaoran

-Esta será una pelea 1 a 1, Firey mantenla fuera de esto por favor- ordenó Jeremy, Firey un poco asustada obedeció y puso una barrera de fuego alrededor de Mei-Ling- Muy bien, ahora sin interrupciones, vamos!- Jeremy se veía muy confiado a pesar de desconocer los poderes de li en este mundo, aun así no se veía esa alegría acostumbrada que tenia Jeremy frente a una pelea

-Como tu quieras, pero te advierto, no me subestimes!- Li también se veía muy confiado, entonces saco su espada mágica y se puso en guardia

-y tu mucho menos me subestimes a mi!- Jeremy saco su little soul reaver que se volvió del tamaño de una katana, entonces se lanzó contra Shaoran a toda potencia y ambos chocaron las espadas, estos lucharon a espadasos por unos momentos hasta que Jeremy se lanzó hacia atrás y Shaoran saco un talismán

-Dios del trueno, ven!- un rayo se dirigió a Jeremy pero este lo frenó fácilmente con la lil SR- Que?

-Mal movimiento, la little soul reaver canaliza la electricidad!- Jeremy le devolvió el rayo a Shaoran pero este lo esquivo y se lanzó hacia Jeremy, hubo otro choque de espadas pero Jeremy se agacho- TENSEIKEN SLASH!- Jeremy usó su potentísimo corte en diagonal dañando a Shaoran

-SHAORAN!- Mei-Ling estaba preocupada pero no podía hacer nada

-ugh! Toma esto!- Li se recompuso y le puso una mano en el pecho a Jeremy- STORIA!- Jeremy se quedo inmóvil un momento, entonces Shaoran aprovechó para darle una potentísima seguidilla de cortes con la espada

-Agh, eso no lo esperaba, es más bueno de lo que creía- Jeremy se recompuso- FASTERIOUS- Jeremy corrió a toda velocidad hacia Shaoran y cuando estaban a punto de chocar se desvaneció y apareció detrás de Shaoran- DASH & SLASH!- Jeremy lanzó miles de cortes a Li dejándolo gravemente herido

-demonios, es fuerte, pero se acabo, ELEMENTALIS!- Li creo una bola multicolor con los 4 elementos y la disparo hacia el pecho de Jeremy creando una explosión que lanzó a este muy lejos- ahora a terminar!- Li empezó a cargar otra esfera de energía

-eso dolió, pero se acabo el juego!- Jeremy se paró y cuando Shaoran le lanzó la esfera este saco la Soul Reaver y la partió al medio como si nada

-que? No puede ser!- Li se asombro mucho, entonces Jeremy se agacho enfrente de Li y le dio una patada en el pecho que lo saco volando hasta una pared, en la que se estrello duramente y comenzó a caer

-oh no!- Sakura extendió sus manos y lanzó una ráfaga de viento que detuvo a Li

-Sakura…- Jeremy presintió algo malo

-esa chica… controla el viento a la perfección- Li se asombro mucho, en ese instante el suelo comenzó a vibrar

-Que es eso?- Firey le quito la barrera de fuego a Mei-ling, entonces la pared en la que Li se estrello comenzó a bajar y una estatua de hielo se mostró con la forma de una bestia

-Diablos! Hay que huir de aquí, Sakura, Firey hagan la burbuja!- ordenó Jeremy, estas obedecieron al instante y todos se metieron en la burbuja excepto Jeremy

-vamos Jeremy entra!- gritó Firey mientras el lugar se colapsaba

-Espera, abriré una entrada- Jeremy lanzó la Soul Reaver al techo y esta lo perforo haciendo que el lugar se inunde de agua helada, Jeremy nado en el agua fría hasta alcanzar la Soul Reaver y enfundarla, entonces Sakura y los demás lo alcanzaron y metieron en la burbuja, en ese momento se vio la estatua romperse y el monstruo de agua salir, tenia varias patas y forma circular con una cola, en su centro había una esfera de metal

-Qué es eso!- Mei-Ling observaba horrorizada

-Sea lo que sea no es bueno, hay que subir a la superficie!- gritó Li, entonces subieron seguidos del monstruo que al llegar a la superficie rompió la tapa de hielo y destrozó el hielo del lago, todos llegaron entonces hasta arriba y se pararon en un bloque de hielo

-Esa cosa es enorme!. Odio ver tanta agua, lo matare!- Firey sacó sus alas doradas y sobrevolando al monstruo le lanzó un rayo de fuego que el monstruo bloqueó sin problemas y contraataco con un rayo de agua helada que derribó a Firey

-Firey!- Jeremy saltó por los bloques de hielo y agarró a Firey mientras caía- no tiene caso, hay mucho agua en este lago, no puedes vencerlo aquí- Jeremy regreso al bloque donde estaban todos, allí se saco su abrigo y cubrió a Firey con el, esta se encontraba en muy mal estado, Jeremy le dio esta a Sakura- Sakura, te la encargo!

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Sakura abrasando a Firey

-Esa cosa me las pagará!- Jeremy lanzó un bloque de hielo con su telequinecis pero este lo repelió con un rayo de agua

-Puede usar telequinecis, que extraño, esa telequinecis no es normal- murmuraba Li, Jeremy enfadado saltó entre los bloques de hielo y se preparo a lanzarle un espadazo con la Soul Reaver al monstruo pero este lo agarro del pie con un látigo de agua y lo lanzó

-Jeremy!- Kero voló y se sumergió en el agua para sacar a Jeremy y llevarlo con los demás

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Shaoran, Jeremy asintió con la cabeza avergonzado- yo me encargare, DIOS DEL TRUENO VEN!- con su talismán Li invoco un trueno que ataco al monstruo y lo daño un poco al fin, pero este intento contraatacar con un latigazo de agua- DIOS DEL VIENTO VEN!- con otro talismán Li movió el bloque que tenia a todos encima de ese lugar, entonces el monstruo lanzó una ola gigante, Shaoran volvió a usar su talismán pero esta ves trato de hacer flotar el bloque con viento, pero como no podía Sakura soltó a Firey dándosela a Mei-ling y ayudo a Li con su poder de viento, así pudieron evadir la ola- lo hicimos, gracias!- agradeció Shaoran a Sakura, esta le sonrió, al ver esto Jeremy se sintió algo mal, la pelea continuaba, Li siguió lanzando rayos mientras Sakura movía el bloque con su viento

-Diablos… no puedo hacer nada… no puede ser…otra ves lo mismo… me la volverá a quitar- Jeremy se lamentaba mucho, hasta que no aguanto más y con un gran esfuerzo se paro e intento atacar al monstruo

-NO JEREMY, no puedes hacer nada!- gritó Sakura desde el bloque, pero Jeremy no hizo caso y el monstruo lo volvió a lanzar por los aires, mientras caía pudo ver a Li preparando su talismán de viento para agarrar a Jeremy

-No puede ser… otra ves me vencerá Li… no puede ser que no pueda proteger a Sakura! Es mi propósito en la vida!- Jeremy comenzó a emanar una energía azul de su cuerpo, al ver esto Li se detuvo, Jeremy dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo parado en el agua

-como, se paro en el agua!- Exclamo Shaoran, Jeremy tenia la cabeza baja, la energía era cada ves más grande, cuando Jeremy levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y llenos de energía, abrió su boca mostrando colmillos, la Soul Reaver se guardo sola en su funda invisible, en las manos le comenzaron a salir garras echas de la misma energía que lo rodeaba, para el final su coleta se desató y su pelo se volvió azul brillante, Sakura y los demás veían esto asustados, la gran energía de Jeremy hacia que el agua tiemble y se sienta una presencia maligna en el ambiente, Jeremy había cambiado totalmente y su cara solo mostraba ira, Firey estaba más asustada que nadie, repentinamente esta comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza, Sakura la abrazo asustada sin entender que pasaba

-Que es esto? En que se esta transformando?- preguntaba asustada Sakura

-Esta energía…, se parece a la que buscaba Clow…- dijo Kero pensativo, en ese momento Jeremy comenzó a correr por el agua a toda velocidad, el monstruo lanzó varios rayos de agua pero Jeremy los esquivaba tan rápido que parecía desaparecer, al llegar enfrente del monstruo Jeremy lanzó un zarpaso con sus garras que abrió el agua y llego a dañar el núcleo, lleno de dolor el monstruo le dio un golpe a Jeremy y lo lanzó volando, pero Jeremy se volteo en el aire y cayo parado, con mucho impulso se lanzó nuevamente contra el, esquivo un latigazo de agua y de un salto en el aire hizo rebotar los rayos de agua alargo sus garras y dio un tremendo golpe al núcleo dejándolo casi destruido, el monstruo quedó paralizado en dolor y Jeremy empezó a dar zarpasos para abrir el camino de agua hasta el núcleo y al llegar metió sus manos en la esfera y la abrió totalmente, el monstruo lanzó un gran grito de dolor y se desvaneció, donde estaba el núcleo quedo una esfera de energía azul que se dirigió hacia Sakura y entró en su pecho, Jeremy volvió entonces a la normalidad y cayo al agua, Kero fue a buscarlo nuevamente, Jeremy estaba inconciente, Kero lo llevo con los demás

Jeremy… que fue eso?- se preguntaba Sakura apenada, Firey levantó la cabeza débilmente

-el trance…tan mal te sentías?...- Firey quedó inconciente también, Sakura miraba su pecho preocupada

-ese era el segundo elemento…- murmuró Sakura

-que rayos esta pasando aquí, DIOS DEL VIENTO VEN!- Li impulsó el bloque hasta la costa, allí subieron a Jeremy y Firey al automóvil en que vinieron Li y Mei-Ling, Kero volvió a su forma falsa, todos fueron de vuelta al hotel donde se habían hospedado, allí esperaron que Jeremy y Firey despertaran, luego de unas horas Firey despertó primero

-Firey, al fin despiertas, estas bien? Como te sientes?- preguntaba Sakura asustada, al verla despertar todos fueron con ella

-Sakura sensei… estoy bien pero…- Firey abrazó a Sakura llorando

-Que pasa…? Tranquila…- Sakura consolaba a Firey como a una hija

-pude… ver algunos recuerdos de Jeremy… vi ese trance en el que entró… el se transforma así cuando se enoja mucho o se siente muy mal, si se transformo es porque algo lo hirió mucho y no se que es- Firey siguió llorando en el hombro de Sakura

-Trance?... pero que pudo ponerlo así?...- se preguntaba Sakura entristecida, Kero se puso muy serio, al parecer tenia una idea de que le pasaba a Jeremy, en ese momento Jeremy comenzó a despertar y todos fueron hacia el- Jeremy! Ya estas bien?- preguntó Sakura tomándole de la mano a Jeremy

-Si…creo…, donde esta Firey? Como se siente?- Jeremy buscó a Firey con la mirada y la pudo ver en la otra cama

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Firey sonriendo, Jeremy se sintió muy aliviado

-Muy bien Jeremy, nos acabamos de conocer pero tengo muchas preguntas, como sabes mi nombre, que es esa espada que tienes? Y que fue esa transformación?- Li sentía una gran curiosidad

-Bueno… les explicare yo vengo de otro mundo, en ese mundo conseguí esta espada que es la legendaria segadora de almas, y esa transformación y poder psíquico lo conseguí entrenándome en unas habilidades ocultas de la Atlántida, de un libro que conseguí en la misma Atlántida en una de mis aventuras- cuando Jeremy explicó esto Shaoran se sorprendió mucho

-ya veo, por eso su energía se parecía a la que buscaba Clow, el buscaba el poder de los atlantes- pensó Kero

-Impresionante, continua por favor- le pidió Li, Jeremy continuó explicando el como llegó a ese mundo y toda su historia, cosa que dejo a Li mucho mas asombrado- sin duda has vivido cosas increíbles Jeremy, si no te hubiera visto en acción realmente no te creería, pero aun así no me has dicho como me conoces- cuestionó Shaoran, Jeremy pensó que si decía que había visto a Li en su otro mundo los demás se apegarían más a el, así que prefirió inventar algo

-Solo se de ti por tu fama como Treasure Hunter, es todo…- dijo Jeremy con un tono bajo

-Ya veo… esta bien entonces- Li aceptó eso pero no se sentía satisfecho, entonces se paro y se fue a sentar en otra cama, Mei-Ling guardaba silencio confundida y se sentó junto a Shaoran

-En fin, lo que bien termina bien estuvo no, nos pasaron 2 cosas buenas, conseguimos el segundo elemento atlante y tenemos nuevos amigos, no creen?- dijo Sakura alegremente

-Si….que bueno….- Jeremy temía perder a Sakura nuevamente ante Shaoran, por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo Jeremy se sintió distante a Sakura…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
